The Pharaohs of the Darkness
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Yugioh oneshot Phantom of the Opera, Moubiumshipping. YamiXAtemXYugi. They grasped each other and took a step back to the fall site to see if they could spot the illusive specters "They're here! The Pharaohs of the Darkness!" "They are with us, they are ghosts!" the chorus whispered again.
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot!**

**Yugioh goes Phantom of the Opera!**

**Yami and Atem as the Phantoms, Yugi as the rising star singer. :) I hope you enjoy this a lot.**

**As I've said a lot I've done a performance of Phantom Of The Opera, which is amazing and anyone who hasn't seen it hasn't lived! It's offical! The songs are amazing, the music is magnifficant! I can go through all the adjectives in the world to describe it! But it won't be enough!**

**Andew Loyd Webber is a genious!**

**Please enjoy. I Don't own Phantom! **

** worship it and respect it too much to even attempt to thing about plagerising it! *worshiping* ****I've had to change some of the song words so that my changes will fit, but hopefully you'll all accept and work around those. :)**

* * *

Valon lead two new faces through the crowd backstage. "As you can see we're putting the final touches to the latest house production of 'Fates intervention'," he said, gesturing to the chaos around them.

He reached the front of the hall and smiled at the cast and crew he knew very well. He waved at them all good naturedly "Ladies and Gentlemen! Could I have your attention quickly!" he shouted.

The composer, Alister hit the drum next to him loudly and the noise vanished.

Valon nodded at his old friend "Thank you sir, please forgive this interruption." Alister nodded before getting his next score of sheet music. Valon smiled at the many faces "I'll be brief; for some time now, there has been rumors of my early retirement, I can now tell you that these are all true."

The crew began to whisper and the cast looked on mournfully.

Valon shook his head fondly "And, I can now introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own this opera house; Lord Dartz and Lord Pegasus," he gestured to the two well dressed and smart looking men he had with him.

Pegasus had a patch over his eye and yet had a very 'lacy' French sense of style. He had a great deal of cheerfulness glowing from him, his large smile was very comforting. Dartz looked sour, but respectful, he had less flamboyant clothing and he seemed to be the 'seriousness' of the duo.

Ishizu walked forwards after a moment "Please stand to one side sirs, we're in the middle of a scene, we can properly introduce once we have finished this number," she moved them to one side and nodded at Alister.

Ishizu was a young woman with long black hair and rare blue eyes, especially in this part of the world. She was in charge of the chorus and the dancers; she had once been a promising dancer herself, but an unfortunate mishap in her youth had ruined one of her ankles, she forever walked with a cane to lean on now. Like an elderly woman, yet she used that cane to get attentions and to hit those who were being 'stupid'.

Valon stood to one side to watch and saw the interest of the two gentlemen spike when the belly dancers and temple 'priestesses' came onto the stage. Pegasus' eyes rose when a young boy danced past him. "I say! Who's this talented young man?"

"My brother sir," Ishizu said over her shoulder "Malik Ishtar; he has good discipline and is a promising dancer, yet I won't promote him too much because he often oversleeps and misses his cues," she tapped her cane in the time of the music as her brother began to dance in the front of the stage with his group.

The dancer's costumes were shorts under white kilts and little collars like the Pharaohs which hung lots of beads and metal coins, same for the kilts. Malik was a belly dancer among other things.

Dartz saw another boy, playing the character of a temple priest, one of the minor singers. "And this one? Interesting colouring…"

The boy they had spotted what white skinned and white haired with large brown eyes. Valon answered as Ishizu was concentrating on the dancers "Ryou Bakura, sirs. Comes from a family of _former_ Luna slaves, but has a beautiful voice, even if it's a bit quiet; he has also shown lots of talent for acting as you can see-"

"Yugi Moto!" Ishizu shouted and half snapped "Concentrate boy!" she saw him move out of time and that could not do on the final rehearsal day! "Bow… 1 and 2 and 2 and 4, and 1 and 2 and 2 and 4…" she hit her cane on the floor to get him back in rhythm.

The youth jumped and moved back in time with his peers, as if he'd never had a mistake. Malik looked at him in confusion "Yugi what's the matter?" he asked as they spun around, Yugi never made mistakes! Yugi just shrugged helplessly and let his body flow in time with the music.

Dartz blinked "Moto? Interesting last name, no relation to the adviser in the Pharaoh's court I take it?"

Valon chuckled "Well yes, actually. He's Shimon's youngest Grandson, as you know the advisers can only have one ward, and it went to his older cousin the Lady Mai. But Yugi wished to make his name in the theater and so we happily took him in. I dare saw we've all grown fond of him, he's a magnificent dancer," the tri haired boy's talent shined as they spoke.

Finally the chorus marched on and sang the end number. The high notes sung by the very famous diva Teá and the lows by her betrothed Ushio. As the song ended Valon applauded "Wonderful, you'll all do well tonight. Gentlemen, please allow me to introduce to you our star; Teá Mitzaki; our lead soprano for five seasons now."

Pegasus at once moved forwards to take her hand; the woman was rather scrawny with brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, she wasn't pretty but she did have some talent so they kept her in the theater. Pegasus kissed the back of her hand "Of course, I've witnessed all your greatest performances."

Valon chuckled "And her companion Mr. Ushio Azure."

Dartz nodded at him "It's an honor sir," he bowed slightly.

"Indeed," Ushio rumbled back.

Pegasus smiled "If I'm not mistaken there's a wonderful number sung by Miss Teá in act three of tonight's performance. I was wondering, as a personal favor, you might give us a private seating?" he asked warmly.

Teá chuckled "If my managers command, Alister?"

Alister turned pages and nodded up at her in a distracted manner "If my diva commands."

Teá huffed "Yes, I do," and moved into position in the centre of the stage, the cast all groaned and sighed as she once again got the limelight; she cleared her throat and began to sing.

"Think of me, think of my fondly when we've said _good_bye! Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try, if you find, that one day you long, to take your heart back and be free, please promise me that sometimes, you will think of me… think of me-"

"_Ah!_" the chorus screamed as a piece of set, one hanging on the flies, dropped and nearly crushed the partly flat sounding songstress. Ryou and Malik ran to the bottom of the stage with the rest of the cast, fearful of more falling set.

They grasped each other and took a step back to the fall site to see if they could spot the illusive specters "They're here! The Pharaohs of the Darkness!"

"They are with us, they are ghosts!" the chorus whispered, panicking and glancing around worriedly.

Dartz growled "Good heavens I've never known such insolence!" and the two blond boys moved back to their peers, timidly.

Pegasus looked at Teá. "My lady, are you alright?"

Ushio was fussing around her "What kind of treatment is this for a Prima Donna?" he asked angrily, rubbing her arms and trying to calm her down, she was rather shaken and angry, yet somehow lapped up all the attention Ushio and the others gave to her.

Valon looked around "Raphael! Where is the man?" he turned to the managers "Raphael, chief of the flies, he's behind this!" he looked up at the higher backstage and growled "Someone get that man down here!" he commanded.

Raphael came running and adjusting his hat as he tripped through the dancers outfits. "Here, sir."

Valon shook his head and jabbed a hand at the fallen set "Raphael, for gods' sake man what's going on up there?" he shouted at the taller man, there could have been casualties from this slip up!

Raphael looked at the stage and then said "Please good sir, don't look at me. Ra as my witness I was Not at my post" he pointed up into the flies "Please my friends there's no one there, and if there was then it must be a ghost!" he concluded before running to re-haul the set, back into it's position above the stage.

Ryou and Malik looked at each other "It's them the Pharaohs of the Darkness!" Yugi was holding onto Ryou's hand but was too shaken to agree with them. The crew all around them shivered as one and carefully made their ways back to their positions, curious and wary at the same time.

Pegasus turned to Teá with a smile. "My lady… these things do happen" he reasoned.

Teá looked at him incredulously; she couldn't believe that she had just heard that. "These things do happen?" she repeated scornfully. "Yes, in fact, for the past three years these things have been happening! You've been here five minuets what do you know?" She huffed and marched up to them "Ah! 'These things _do _happen' _all of the time_!"

The ranting show star turned on Valon "And did you do anything to stop them? _No_!" she poked her new managers in the chests "And you! You are as bad as him! 'These things _do_ happen'."

She picked up her skirts and growled "Well until you stop these 'things' from happening, this thing," she waved at the stage, meaning the show "does not happen!" she finished her rant and sniffled pathetically "Ushio…"

The tall bulky man came and put his hands on her shoulders, he began to lead her out but stopped to have his say towards the new managers. "Amateurs!" he snapped before walking his little diva out.

Valon looked at the new rich owners of the Palace Opera House, a bit lost at what to do "I'm not sure what else I can do to assist you, gentlemen," he said helplessly. Shrugging his shoulders "If you need me I'll be in Libya," and he left.

Dartz and Pegasus exchanged a glance… "Teá will be back," Pegasus said cheerfully; or at least he hoped she would be, because they had a show tonight and it was a full house!

"You think so sirs?"

The many dancers and chorus members moved aside as their choreographer and friend Ishizu Ishtar walked through. She was strict, yet Motherly, a professional, yet a complete joker as the same time.

She walked up to the two new owners and smiled knowingly, her blue eyes were like crystals that hid and saw more than anyone knew. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder and said "I have a message sirs; from the Dark Pharaohs."

The cast all around her whispered furiously; the two Pharaohs who haunted the Palace Opera House! Apparently they had been left behind in the great move; the Pharaohs had a new Palace built in a more defendable position and when the old one was invaded the two Princes were left at their enemy's mercy; yet another rumor said they had been banished for some great evil and now returned as ghosts and spirits. According to the gossip; they were responsible for the accidents over the years.

Dartz groaned at the mention of the infamous ghosts "Great Gods! You're all obsessed!" he turned away with crossed arms, but listened in anyway.

Ishizu just smiled secretly "They merely welcome you to their home; they request that you continue to leave the stand of Ra empty for their use," she pointed with her golden eagle handled cane at the best seats in the house. "They wish you luck in your new position and remind you that their salaries are due."

Pegasus grabbed the note in her hand and repeated "_Their salaries_?"

Ishizu chuckled "Yes, Master Valon used to leave them twenty gold pieces each a month."

"What?" Dartz shouted; that was quite a lot of gold! His gold eyes and teal hair were wild at the thought of that amount vanishing from their pockets.

Ishizu laughed again before moving to straighten a dancer's outfit, it had gone slightly askew in the scare earlier. "Perhaps you could afford more? After all you do have the support of the Pharaoh's chief adviser."

Pegasus sighed "I had wanted to make that announcement myself in tonight's gala… who is the understudy for Miss Mitzaki's role?"

Alister spluttered "Understudy? There is no understudy for Lady Teá! The production is new."

Dartz groaned as the situation finally dawned on him "A full house! A full house and we're going to have to cancel!" he whined.

There was a sudden movement behind them. "Yugi Moto could sing it sir!" Malik said as he pulled the amethyst eyed boy center stage, the youth was timid and kept trying to hide behind Ryou and Malik; who had pulled him forwards.

Dartz sneered "A dancer boy? Please…."

Ryou glared "He's really good sirs, he's been taking lessons from some great teachers."

Pegasus blinked and leaned in to ask in great interest "Really? Who?"

Yugi trembled under their gazes "I… I don't know their names s-sir…"

Ishizu stepped in and said "Let him sing for you good sirs," she smiled at the boy she had taken under her wing as a little brother "he has been well taught," she advised, her gaze steely.

Pegasus exchanged a glance with Dartz, then shrugged; "What have we to lose?"

Dartz nodded thoughtfully "If we don't find a replacement we'll have to refund all those seats…" he suddenly found himself agreeing with a nod at the thought of losing all their profit until Teá returned.

Pegasus smiled widely before turning to Yugi "Come on then young one, don't be shy" he encouraged gently. Yugi took a few hesitant steps forwards and his shoulders raised to try and comfort himself; his small form even smaller when he was standing alone before his managers.

Alister nodded at him, though he looked skeptical that the boy could sing. "From the beginning of the number then, ready?" he asked.

Yugi nodded a bit as Ryou came forwards and handed him a silk scarf to perform with. Yugi took a breath and began to sing. "_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye._" His voice was soft, stuttering and very timid. He couldn't hit the notes because he was so nervous. Yugi knew he was doing badly and turned to run offstage and hide away for a while.

Ishizu saw him move and banged her cane sharply to make him stay. Yugi looked at her and she gestured him onwards. Yugi sang again and this time got a few more notes "_Remember me once in a while, please promise me, you'll try._"

"Pegasus this is doing nothing for my nerves," Dartz complained to Pegasus when he saw Yugi falter again.

Pegasus rolled his eyes "Don't fret Dartz."

Yugi raised the silk around his head and slowly fell into character, this line was perfect. "_Then you'll find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free, if you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me,_" Yugi smiled as his voice finally took to the skies and became as enchanting as Ishizu and Yugi's friends had said.

Later Yugi stood on the stage and danced around in white robes, the silk scarf in his hands, he used his skills as a dancer to look even more graceful. The full opera house looked at him as he sang, sounding like an angel and looking as beautiful as one too.

"_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember. Stop and think of me. Think of all the things, we've shared and seen, don't think about the way, things might have been…_" Yugi paused and smiled widely as he rubbed his cheek against the fabric, smiling as if thinking of a lover.

"_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me trying too hard, to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of those things we'll never do. There will never be a day, when I won't think of you!_"

The music blasted and the audience applauded.

Pegasus and Dartz nodded proudly at each other; Yugi was a big hit, he'd impressed everyone with all the notes he could sing and by the volume too; he looked too timid and angelic to be able to fill an entire opera house, yet he did, and he did so magnificently.

Up right beside the box of Ra, in the box of Hathor; sat the Pharaoh's chief adviser and his granddaughter, they stared at the person singing in amazement.

"_Can it be? Can it be Yugi?_" the Pharaoh's adviser Shimon said as the boy spun and glided around the stage.

"_Brava, Brava!_" the Lady Mai shouted as she applauded for her cousin. "_Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. He may not remember me, but I remember him,_" Mai sang to herself and Shimon nodded proudly.

Yugi moved back to centre stage and raised his arms "_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes, you will think…_" Yugi took a deep breath and sang an unaccompanied solo of ranging notes for the word _of_ until his voice threw up to it's highest note yet and the music started up again to promote his tidal wave of noise.

"_Of me__…_" Yugi finished with a smile, proud of himself and of his performance.

The crowds of people cheered and stood up in applause. Yugi smiled and bowed, being gracious for his standing-ovation and shouting his thanks while being showered in flowers, thrown in from the crowd.

* * *

The curtains closed and at once Yugi's dancer friends from offstage rushed to him to hug and congratulate him. Yugi smiled and blushed and let them tell him over and over again how brilliant he was.

Ishizu walked on with her cane and smiled "Yes, you did very well. They will be pleased." She leaned in and kissed his forehead "Such an angel… and _you_," she snapped at the dancers "you were a disgrace tonight! Such uncoordinated movements! Such empty attack!"

The dancers cringed at her tones, but knew she was right.

Ishizu sighed and moved to an empty part of the stage "Come, we rehearse… _Now!_" she shouted as none of them moved. The dancers all jumped to attention and moved into positions, some stretched and other breathed in anticipation.

Yugi smiled helplessly and went to his dressing room, on the way he paused as he heard someone softly singing to him "_Brava, brava, bravissima…_" Yugi looked around as the ghostly voice floated around him.

Malik slipped away and joined Ryou and they went to Yugi's changing rooms, only to find that he wasn't there "_Yugi? Yugi?_" they called.

"_Yugi…_" a different voice whispered his name.

Malik and Ryou turned the corner and saw Yugi standing before the balcony, staring into space. Malik rushed forwards "_Where in the world have you been hiding?_" Yugi jumped and turned to look at his friends as they rushed up and took a hand each. Malik winked"_Really, you were perfect._"

Ryou smiled too and gave Yugi a quick hug "_I only wish I knew your secret; who are these new tutors?_" he asked, Malik's interest perked as he heard Ryou ask the very question he wanted to know.

Yugi looked off into space again for a moment "_Mother once spoke of the Angels, I used to dream they'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense them, and I know they're here!_" he looked around, taking his hands from his friends' grasps and looked around as if they'd be standing there. "_Here in this room, they call me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know they're always with me; they of unseen genius…_"

Ryou and Malik exchanged a glance at Yugi's words; they seemed a little far fetched at best. Ryou took Yugi's hand and began to lead him to his changing room "_Yugi, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true._"

Malik agreed after a moment "_Yugi you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you…_" he followed as Yugi burst into more song:

"_Angels of music, guides and guardians, grant to me your glory!_"

Malik and Ryou sang softly "_Who are these angels these;_"

"_Angels of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange Angels,_" they all harmonized beautifully, Yugi came to a stop as a shiver raced up his spine.

"_They're with me even now_," Yugi murmured.

Ryou gasped "_Your hands are cold!_" the one he held was icy, and that wasn't normal in the desert.

"_All around me,_" Yugi continued.

"_Your face, Yugi, it's white!_" Malik said, concerned. Yugi was normally rosy in tone.

"_It frightens me,_" Yugi admitted softly.

"_Don't be frightened,_" Malik and Ryou said as they resumed their walking.

* * *

Just as they were about to enter Yugi's private dressing room, being the newly discovered star he was awarded such privileges, they heard the tap of a cane.

Malik and Ryou froze because they were caught. Ishizu walked up to them with a stern face. "Malik. Ryou. Are you dancers?" The two boys nodded wordlessly. Ishizu raised an eye brown and gestured down the corridor she had just come from "Then come and practice."

The two blonds looked at Yugi and smiled before sheepishly hurrying down to the practice areas. Ishizu shook her head "What am I going to do with them?" she chuckled slightly and came forwards to cup the side of Yugi's face. "Yes, you did very well little one." Her hand brought out something from her cloak and she pressed it into his hands. "They are pleased with you."

Yugi took the roses and smiled; one was white while the other was dark red. He smelt them delicately before nodding. "Thank you."

Ishizu nodded before turning to go back to her sloppy dancers. Yugi went into his room and began to get ready for bed, his makeup came off and his hair was brushed free of any stage glitter. As he was straightening his nightclothes he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Fans of Little Heba," a female voice called back.

Yugi gasped and ran to the door happily, when he opened it his cousin and his Grandpa stood on the other side. They all had the violet eyes that ran in the family and the males had similar hair.

Mai hugged Yugi as soon as she was inside. "Ah Yugi… what a performance! I never expected you to be the lead!" she said loudly and excitedly, kissing his forehead and cheeks.

Yugi smiled and said "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Pharaoh's court," he had a large smile on his face, he was so glad that they were here, after he'd lost his parents he'd come here to be looked after because the rules of the Palace stated that a member of the court could only house one family member in the Palace, and Mai was that one family member.

Grandpa chuckled and hugged Yugi as well "I'm the adviser who's supporting this opera house, I knew you'd need someone here to keep it running. I'm so proud of you…"

Mai smiled and began to sing a cute little song that she and Yugi sang in their youth: "_Little Heba let his mind wander; he thought: Am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or shoes, or of riddles, of frogs?_"

Yugi smiled and sang the next time "_Those picnics in the attic, or of chocolates? Mother, singing our lullaby?_"

Mai turned Yugi around and they giggled like children "_As we read to each other dark stories of the North!_"

Yugi stopped their pleasant spinning and whispered "_No - what I love best, Heba said, is when I'm asleep in my bed; and the Angels of Music sing songs in my head!_"

Mai and Yugi sang together "_The Angels of Music sing songs in my head…_"

Grandpa hugged both his grandchildren and chuckled "You sang like an angel tonight, Yugi."

Yugi blushed at the praise before looking up at them and telling them his story "Mother said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angels of Music to you'. Well, Mother is dead now, and I have been visited by the Angels of Music," Yugi's large eyes were honest and shining with wonder.

Mai laughed and nodded with her own shining smile "Well after that performance; no doubt you have. Come we have to celebrate this," she took Yugi's hand. But Yugi held back.

"No Mai, the angels are very strict. And I'd prefer to rest after that, I still feel like I'm on the stage," he smiled weakly as he remembered the nerves, and all those people watching him.

Mai and Grandpa exchanged a glance before nodding "We understand, Yugi," Grandpa said, he hugged his Grandson warmly "Get some rest, we'll have breakfast with you to catch up," he promised.

Yugi smiled "I look forward to it. Have a good night," he kissed them goodnight and they left for their rooms. Yugi sat down and prepared to go to bed, but just as he was about to enter his room he heard a soft voice singing to him.

"_Wandering beauty, so lost, so helpless, yearning for our guidance_"

"_Angelic soul, you've brought forth heaven, our student and successor_"

Yugi gasped and looked around the dressing room for the mysterious angels who had coached his voice to sing as he had. They had been his tutors and teachers and they had comforted him in his darkest hours. Yugi owed them a lot, but he had never seen their faces, they always spoke to him from out of sight. Try as he might he couldn't see them.

"_Angels! I hear you! Speak, I listen... stay by my side, guide me! Angels, my gratitude, I offer...enter at last, Masters,_" Yugi pleaded, he moved back towards where he had heard their voices and listened for their reply.

"_Flattering child you shall know us,_" one sang back to him, Yugi smiled as he looked around for them, hoping that tonight he'd finally meet them.

"See _why in shadow we hide. Look at your face in the mirror, we are there inside!_"

Yugi turned to the full length mirror and slowly approached it. "_Angels of Music! Guides and guardians! Grant to me your glory! Angels of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angels…_"

In the mirror two faces, similar to his own, appeared and began to sing. "_We are your Angels of Music, Come to us: Angel of Music._" Their deep voices were soothing and alluring as they beckoned to Yugi "_We are your Angels of Music. Come to us: Angel of Music…_"

Yugi raised his hands and as he approached the glass, he stepped right up to the gilded frame and his fingertips passed through to the other side. The two shadowy figures gently took his outstretched hands and carefully lead him through into a secret passageway, as if Yugi was royalty or a delicate piece of glass.

Yugi stared at his masters in amazement. They were like identical twins, but clearly unrelated as one was slightly darker than the average tan and the other was a deathly white, even whiter than Ryou!

They had star shaped hair with blond bangs and their tips were shades of crimson. Their eyes were similar but different. The tanned man had eyes of pure ruby red and the pale man had eyes of crimson. They were very muscular in build and sharp in features, the pale man was leaner than the other who had more muscles.

Both wore half masks, the tanned man had his mask covering the left part of his face while the pale man had his over his right. They wore leather trousers, boots, white undershirts with black jackets, finally they had capes with red underside over their shoulders.

Yugi gasped and they smiled charmingly "Little One," the pale man murmured in awe.

The tanned man chuckled "We are your masters; we're so pleased to meet you. I am Atem, this is Yami."

Yami indicated his head and then leaned forwards to kiss Yugi's cheek "You can't imagine how happy we are that you have finally met us." Yugi blushed at the affectionate gesture.

"I-I'm Yugi…" the boy stuttered out.

"We know," Atem kissed Yugi's other cheek before reached across and rubbing a thumb over Yami's exposed cheek, the two smirked at each other before remembering Yugi. They took a step back down the secret passage, away from the mirror, which had slid back into place.

"Come with us," they whispered.

Yugi felt his feet move and let them lead him into the maze of tunnels. Music started up around them and Yugi found himself singing "_In sleep they sang to me, in dreams they came_… _that song which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find,_"

The two masks looked back at him and smirked as they lead in onwards "_The Pharaohs of the Darkness's are there, inside my mind…_"

The tunnels were like a winding labyrinth; the tiles golden and brownish, never ending doors leading to places around the Opera House, doors on the ceilings and upside down to confuse you, make you feel lost. Yugi was completely at the mercy of these strange angels; is he wandered he'd be lost forever.

But he felt safe with them. He knew that they'd never hurt him, he couldn't explain it, but he just knew that they weren't bad.

"_Sing once again with us, our strange duet, our power over you grows stronger yet,_" Yami sang as they approached a black lake, illuminated by millions of candles, the walls held carvings of Ka monsters, their eyes seemed to watch as they walked, the never ending amount of doors continued…

Yugi peeked over his shoulder and saw the labyrinth behind him… he was already lost.

"_And though you turn from us, to glance behind,_" Yugi stiffened at Atem's words and looked back at them to see if they were angry, but they were still smiling invitingly. They hadn't forced Yugi onwards, they waited while he looked back"_The Pharaohs of the Darkness's are there, inside your mind,_" Atem helped Yugi into the boat and they both picked up poles to push the boat along…

Yugi looked around in wonder "_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear,_"

"_It's we they hear…_" Atem agreed.

"_Our/Your spirit(s) and your/my voice in one combined. The Pharaohs of the Darkness's are there, inside my/your mind,_" they harmonized perfectly. The water made their echo's more unearthly.

"_They're here! The Pharaohs of the Darkness! Beware, the Pharaohs of the Darkness!_" the stone statues seemed to be the cause of the voices, the carvings in the walls appeared to move in the candle light…

"_In all your fantasies you always knew, that man and mystery,_" Yami sang as they approached a platform, a cave where they obviously lived.

"_Were both in you…_" Yugi murmured as he gazed around in awe, he looked back at his masters and they all sang again as they docked.

"_And in this labyrinth where night is blind the Pharaohs of the Darkness's are there/here inside you/my mind,_" Atem and Yami got out of the boat and helped Yugi out, treating him as if he were royalty.

The cave was bathed in candles, the lake looked black, the labyrinth around them appeared misty and almost like a portal to another world. The dock was a crescent moon shaped piece of land with several indents into the walls for different rooms; bedroom, bathing room, storage, a study and a large collection of musical instruments.

They lead Yugi up a small flight of stairs and let him stand on a small raise, like a miniature stage…

"_Our angel of music!_" Atem declared with a dark and charming smile.

Yugi looked around form his platform and the music still echoed around them. "_They're there, the Pharaoh's of the Darkness._"

Yami turned his head back towards them and smiled "_Sing._"

"_Oh!_" as Yugi sang the notes of his harmony it echoed all around him and the power of this place seemed to draw the music and song from him.

Atem shook hid head slightly "_Our angel of music,_" he raised a hand to Yugi and the strange, magical aura caused more music to appear at Yugi's lips.

"_Oh!_" Yugi sang higher and better each time, Yami and Atem exchanged another glance and took both of Yugi's hands as he began another harmony. _"Oh!_"

"_Sing for us!_" they partly shouted and turned Yugi to face the open space of their cave, his voice echoing even further and his confidence growing.

"_Oh!_"

"_Sing!_" Yami commanded.

Yugi closed his eyes and reached even higher with his voice "_Ah!_"

"_Sing!_" Atem instructed as they let Yugi go.

"_Ah!_"

"_Sing!_" they commanded again.

"_Ah!_" Yugi had reached his limit and was about to tell them that he couldn't reach any higher but-

"_Sing for us!_" the both said in powerful and commanding voices, leaving Yugi no choice but to obey…

Yugi closed his eyes and reached higher than he had ever in his life "_AH!_"

Yugi raised a hand to cup his throat in wonder, panting as he tried to catch the breath that had escaped him. That was the highest he'd ever reached, and he hadn't sounded flat, or too high; he was the envy of any singer, a thousand times better than Teá.

Yugi heard the organ being played and turned around to see Atem playing the organ

"We_ have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne … to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ... music..._" Atem sang as he played the keys. Yami helped Yugi down off of his miniature stage, and held Yugi in a comforting and rather intimate way, though he had only placed his arms around Yugi's thin shoulders.

"_We have brought you,_" Atem continued, "_for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment we first heard you sing, we have needed you with us, to sing for our music … our music …_" Atem stood up and nearly stalked around the organ with eyes nearly black, moving like a sleek cat rather than a man.

Yami gently pulled Yugi's back to his chest, Yugi put up a short and small resistance, but Yami was stronger. Yami began to sing lowly in Yugi's ear, nearly crooning it to the little one and producing shivers…

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses …_" almost to prove his point, his hands ran down Yugi's back and sides, while his nose glided along Yugi's venerable neck and scented Yugi's hair. Yugi gasped softly and shivered, tingles spread under Yami's hands. He felt so strange…

Atem approached and stood before Yugi before also murmuring the same alluring song. "_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it_," Atem grasped Yugi's hands as he spoke the line, instantly standing directly before the young boy, "_sense it, tremulous and tender._" Atem raised one of Yugi's hands and pressed it to his unmasked cheek, leaning into it with a content smile.

"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light._" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear again while he took Yugi's other hand and swept it wide in an arch "_And listen to the music of the night._"

Atem and Yami stepped away and Atem turned Yugi around while walking around him. "_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar._" Yugi found himself obeying their words and falling into the hypnotic trance of their influence… "_And you'll live as you've never lived before,_" Atem promised darkly, yet without malice or threats, almost a promise of shadows and mystery.

Yami retuned and once again had his lips against Yugi's neck as he sang, Atem also moved in closer and placed both warm hands on Yugi's slim waist. Yami began his seductive singing again "_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight_," Yami turned Yugi's face towards him and his dark crimson eyes smoldered as they drank in Yugi's smaller, submissive form. "_The darkness of the music of the night…_"

Atem turned Yugi's head back, his eyes equally deep and melting, "_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before."_

Both of them sang in their earnest _"Let your soul take you where you long to be!_"

The cave echoed with their voices, each one was perfect on their own, yet together they completed the dark, mysterious quality that made them sound unearthly. Yugi could only take in in wonder…

Yami stepped around to Atem's side and they both cupped a side of Yugi's face as they murmured the next line "_Only then can you belong to we…_" Yugi gasped, they stepped closer and each had a hand snaking around Yugi's waist.

Atem's voice lowered and their hands began to firmly, yet gently, glide over Yugi's torso and back "_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._"

They moved at the same time, grasping Yugi's limp hands and pressing them to their hearts, the steady beating of their hearts was reassuring "_Touch us, trust us, savor each sensation,_" they had pulled Yugi close and were gently caressing where their hands rested while gently holding him.

Yami was murmuring again "_Let the dream begin, let your heart and soul give in, to the power of the music that we write…_"

Atem gently nuzzled Yugi's nose with his own, every movement controlled, affectionate and full of unbridled adoration. "_The power of the music of the night…_"

They gently tugged on Yugi's hands and lead him down a set of stairs towards a small room. Atem swept aside a small curtain to reveal a tiny model stage of the theatre upstairs, from the view of the guarded box of Ra. Yugi gasped, the detail was incredible! Each and every stature was in its right place, the carvings were there in minute detail, velvet blue curtains, and set that looked as real as the full sized version. But most astonishing was the tiny figure in the center of the stage.

A young boy with tri coloured hair in white robes… "It's me…" Yugi whispered in amazement.

The two mysterious Pharaohs smiled. Yugi put a hand to his head and felt the dizzying situation and tonight events catch up with him. He swayed on the spot.

Yami moved and gently scooped Yugi's small body into his arms bridle style. The teen fell asleep as soon as he was securely in the familiar stranger's arms. Yami chuckled deeply and nuzzled Yugi's forehead tenderly, the youth sleeping deeply after his unexpected adventure.

Atem laid a hand on Yugi's cheek before nodding at Yami. The two made their way to their bedroom.

Their bed was very strange. It was made out of a small wooden ship's hull, lined with cushions and pillows before a circular mattress was placed on top. The hull's bow had a carving of a mystical sea maiden, the bed had a red and deep pink hue while the wood was ebony. Yami placed Yugi gently onto the mattress, his upper body sinking into silken pillows.

Yami brushed Yugi's bangs and tri coloured hair back into place and shape, gazing at his sleeping form lovingly. "_You alone can make our song take flight,_" he sang softly.

Atem pulled the black silk sheets up to cover the slumbering youth, tucking him in reverently before leaning down to kiss his forehead. "_Help us make the music of the… night…_"

Yami caressed Yugi's cheek one last time, pulling away as Atem did as their song faded. Yami smiled at the sleeping beauty before placing a hand on Atem's cheek, Atem smiled back at him and pecked his lips lingeringly before admiring Yugi for one more moment.

"Our Angel," he murmured.

Yami nodded with a smile and gently pulled on Atem's hand. "Let's leave him to rest," he advised in a whisper. Atem nodded and they both left the little nest that held the sleeping angel, dreaming of the music of the night…

* * *

**There we go!**

**I've stopped it there, because, after this scene, the Phantom starts to act like a real jerk! So I've only included the parts where he's a 'good guy'. I think we all love Yami and Atem for squashing Teá, yes?**

**Please tell me how this went, and please listen to the 25th anniversary soundtracks of their songs on youtube to feel the magic for yourself, trust me, the movie pales in comparasent to onstage! Please I implore you to listen to the songs!**

**Hanibal**

**Think of me**

**Angel of Music**

**Little Lottie**

**"The Mirror/ Angle of Music repaise I"**

**Title song: "Phantom of the Opera"**

**Music of the Night**

**Those songs are amazing, please listen. And I also drew that cover picture, :) apparenly I can draw :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so long story short;**

**I had a brain wave and this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm continuing it. Also about three people have begged me to continue, so where we are. I won't make it a big production, but there will be differences, just read on and see.**

**Please enjoy!**

**I do not own! ANDREW LOYD WEBBER IS A GENIUS! Please give me a review worth reading, thank you.**

* * *

**WARNING WARNING! I have to remind you readers that Andrew's music is very complex and many song lines are sung at the same time and or interupt each other a lot, so please try to read along as best you can and be prepared for confusion (Especially in "Prima Dona" and "Notes")**

**Maybe listen to the music whilst reading the lyrics. As normal I've changed some lyrics and verses to fit my story.**

**WARNING OVER!**

* * *

Atem placed the final note on the table just as a knock was heard at the door…

Mai knocked on Yugi's door "Yugi? Little Heba?" she asked, she opened the door and peered through. Atem watched her from behind the mirror. Mai looked around "Yugi? Yugi!" she called, sounding a little cross. "We're waiting for breakfast little Heba," she called.

Atem saw that she was no threat and turned to return to his lair.

Mai saw something on the table. She picked up the envelope and note and gasped when she saw her name on it _Lady Mai._ Mai opened the note and read it, her face paled as she finished. After a tense and frozen moment she turned and ran as fast as she could out of the door.

* * *

A little music box with a monkey playing the cymbals began to play in the relatively quiet cave, the music chiming in a wakeful lullaby by Yugi's borrowed bed. Yugi began to rouse slowly, blinking and looking around at his surroundings as he struggled to remember where he was.

Yugi sat up, the silk blanket pooled around his waist, he ran a hand over the sheets and pillows. "_I remember there was mist ..._" Yugi murmured softly, rubbing at one eye adorably. "_Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake …_"

Yugi climbed out of bed and stood up, looking around at his cave as the memories trickled back. "_There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat._"

Yugi stepped out of the cave he was in and stared at the crescent shaped cove that held the candles and lake from his adventure the night before. Yugi looked around "_And in the boat there were two men …_" Yugi looked to his left to see Yami at a desk caked in melted candle wax, writing scores of music. Atem was nowhere to be seen, yet Yugi suspected he was nearby.

Yugi silently approached the concentrating man and whispered "_Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?_" Yugi paused behind Yami before reaching for the right side of his face, biting his lip as he tried to stealthily remove the mask. Yami kept moving his head as he read the scores of complicated music and Yugi kept pulling back, unsure, until he plucked up the courage and pulled the mask off.

Yami's reaction wasn't what he was expecting.

The man jumped and turned to stare at Yugi. "_NO!_" he screamed, turning away and hiding his face in both hands.

Yugi fell back with a scream, the mask still tightly in his hands. He'd only seen that face for a moment, but … it was hideous! Deeply scarred, bumpy and twisted! Yugi's heart raced in his chest.

A small noise was heard and Yugi turned to see Atem watching them with a pained face. He cautiously approached Yami and laid a hand on the man's shaking back, Yami looked up at him, one hand still hiding his deformed face, before leaning into Atem's body. Atem held him securely and unconsciously rocked the crying man.

Yugi watched their affection with both fear and fascination.

Atem raised his head slightly and, though not looking his way, addressed Yugi while reaching up to his own mask. "_Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look?_" on 'look' he pulled his own mask off, revealing a deeply burned and horrendously scarred face, looking at Yugi who had a hand over his mouth in horror.

"_Or bear to think of us, these loathsome gargoyles, who burn in hell. But secretly yearn for heaven. Secretly, secretly ... ah Yugi,_" the man sighed, turning away and holding Yami tightly, as if scared of something.

Yami raised his head, still holding a hand over his deformed face, and looked at Yugi through one eye and his fingers. "_Can your fear turn to love? Can you learn to see? To find the man, behind the monster?_" Yami cringed into Atem's shoulder "_This repulsive carcass! Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly ..._" Yami trailed off with a half sob. "Oh Yugi … no." he finished, sounding defeated and heartbroken.

Yugi trembled. He had been scared at first, but after seeing them like that, after hearing them plead against Yugi's hasty judgment, he felt a stirring of pity and compassion bubble inside him. He remembered their words and touches from last night; he remembered how confident they had been, only to be so broken now.

Yugi's eyes stung with tears. He slowly stood up and approached with Yami's mask in his hands. Yugi knelt before them and reached out to touch Yami's face, the deformed right side turned away from him.

Yami jumped at the contact and partly turned to see him. Yugi winced at the scared look in his eyes. He couldn't speak for he was so overwhelmed, but he turned Yami's face back to him, both Pharaohs watching in awe as Yugi took in their ugliness. Yugi pulled Yami's hiding hand away and ran a hesitant fingertip across Yami's right cheekbone, before carefully replacing his mask.

The men both sagged in relief, Yugi's action had spoken louder than any words. Yugi cupped Yami's face and smiled slightly as he bought Yami back to eye level. Atem put his mask back on and Yami wiped his eye with a large smile, Atem stood and helped Yugi and Yami up as well. "Come, we must return, those two fools who run our theatre will be missing you."

* * *

Malik and Ryou giggled as Raphael leered down at them form the flies, telling them a scary story about the ghosts of the opera house. He sniggered evilly and spoke in his scariest voice. "Like yellow parchment is their skin," he covered his face "A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew!"

The dancers shuddered and whispered amongst themselves, how beastly!

Raphael smirked and held up a rope "You must be always on your guard or they will catch you! With their magical lasso!" he threw a Punjab lasso at them from the flies. The dancers screamed as the hangman's noose nearly got them.

Some of the newer girls ran off in fright, others collapsed while Ryou and Malik laughed nervously. There had been a hanging once a few years ago, everyone blamed the Pharaoh's speculating that the man had seen something he wasn't supposed to see, but, the truth was, he was the victim of a serial killer … who had recently escaped…

Raphael laughed and leaned over to continue his story when the bang of a cane was heard below.

Ishizu glared up at him, her icy blue eyes speared him to silence. She looked at the dancers who remained. "_Those who speak of what they know … find, too late, that prudent silence is wise,_" she sang eerily. She glared up at Raphael "_For Ra's sake man, hold your tongue! Fate will burn you with the heat of his eyes…_"

Suddenly a dancer ran through the set to the others "The Palace guard is here! There is a criminal in hiding the opera house! A murderer!" she cried. Everyone gasped and gripped someone near.

"Do you mean the Pharaoh ghosts?" Ryou asked.

The girl shook her head "No, he escaped from his execution last week, they think he's hiding here! What do we do?" she panicked.

Ishizu was looked to after a little fuss. She stood silent and thoughtful. Finally she raised a hand up. "Be aware, stick together. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

* * *

Hearty laughter was heard from the manager's office. The office was large, had a nice view from the windows and was filled with papers and posters of old productions, for example their newest one.

Pegasus held a copy of the latest news and laughed again as he read the title. "_Mystery after gala night!_ It says; _mystery of soprano's flight._ Mystified! All the papers say; _We are mystified, we suspect foul play_. Bad news on sopranos' scene, first Miss Teá now Yugi." Pegasus looked into space as his song trailed off a little "Still, at least, the seats get sold… Gossip's worth its weight in gold."

The man kissed the news and laughed at the fifth paper. "_Diva tenders resignation, cover does a moonlight flit._" He laughed hysterically "Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers; _Opera!_" He threw his hands up in the air with a loud cheer. "To hell with Gluck and Handel; have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"

Dartz stormed in "Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"

"Dartz-y please don't shout!" Dartz glared at the man, hating his nickname. Pegasus continued "Its publicity! And the take is vast. Free publicity!" he waved his arms and the countless papers staring their opera house.

"But we have no cast!" Dartz raged.

"But Dartz-y, have you seen the queue?" Pegasus pointed out, the tickets selling around the bend. He put his paper back on the desk and jumped "Ah, it seems you've got one too," he held up a note addressed to his partner.

Dartz took it and began to read aloud. "_Dear Dartz, oh what a charming gala, Yugi enjoyed a great success. We were hardly bereft when Miss Teá left. Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing but the dancing was a laminable mess!_" he held the note away from him as if it were talking insanely.

Pegasus held up his and read his "_Dear, Pegasus, A brief reminder. Our salaries have not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post P.T.O No one likes a debtor, so it's better if our orders are obeyed!_" he scoffed and threw his back on the desk.

Dartz held them up and sang along with Pegasus "Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain."

"These are both signed O.G." Pegasus pointed out.

"Who the _hell_ is he?" Dartz demanded.

"Opera Ghosts!" They realized.

"It's nothing short of shocking!" Dartz growled.

"They are mocking our position!" Pegasus whined.

"In addition they want money!"

"They're a funny sort of specter!"

They spoke at the same time "To expect a large retainer, nothing plainer, they are clearly quite insane!"

The door was kicked open and an angry Mai stepped in with the look of summer thunder "Where is he?" she raged, dressed like a lady but hardly acting like one at the moment.

"You mean Sir Valon?" Pegasus asked, confused.

"I mean my cousin. Where is he?" she shouted.

"Well how should we know?" Dartz drawled.

"I want an answer! I take it that you sent me this note!" she held up a note identical to the ones that the managers had received.

"What's all this nonsense?" Pegasus asked.

"Of course not!" Dartz said.

"Don't look at us!" Pegasus said with raised hands.

"He's not with you then?" Mai asked, growing worried.

"Of course not!" Dartz repeated.

"We're in the dark!" Pegasus added.

"My lords don't argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?" she held it out to them.

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?" Pegasus asked. The two other looked at him in astonishment. Pegasus realized his mistake "_Written_!"

Dartz opened the note "_Do not fear for your cousin. The angels of music have him under their wing. Please make no attempt remove him again."_

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Mai wondered, worried for her cousin, who had been missing since last night without a trace and had hadn't returned. Then this letter appeared asking her to not try and take Yugi away from the opera house…

The door opened again "Where is she?" Teá shrieked.

"Ah, welcome back!" Pegasus greeted before Teá elbowed him out of the way, Ushio right behind her.

"Your precious patron. Where is she?" Teá demanded.

"What is it now?" Mai asked, drawing attention to herself.

"I have your letter. A letter which I rather resent!" Teá held a screwed up version of their notes in her hand.

Dartz looked at Mai "And did you send it?"

"Of course not!" Mai said crossly.

"As if she would!" Pegasus covered.

"You didn't send it?" Teá demanded, not believing it at all.

"Of course not!" Mai repeated.

"What's going on!" Dartz shouted, getting a migraine from this escalating argument.

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" Teá challenged a final time, getting in Mai's face though the woman was a head and shoulders taller.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Mai asked, snatching the note from the diva's hands. "_Your days at the Opera Palace are numbered, Yugi Moto will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take his place._" She read, earning many curious looks.

Pegasus and Dartz held all the notes up and groaned "Far too many notes for my taste. And most of them about Yugi! All we've heard since we came is that Moto's name!" they chorused.

The door opened a final time "Our Yugi has returned," Ishizu, Malik and Ryou entered.

"In that case our meeting is adjourned" Dartz said swiftly.

"Where precisely is he now?" Pegasus asked.

"I thought it best he was alone," Ishizu explained.

"He needed rest," Ryou chimed in.

"May I see him?" Mai asked, stepping forwards.

"No, Miss Mai he will see no one," Malik said, sounding a bit put out that Yugi didn't even want to see _him_.

"Will he sing, will he sing?" Teá and Ushio demanded, pushing past the others in their normal manner.

Ishizu held up an envelope "Here, I have a note."

"Let me see it!" Everyone save for Ryou and Malik shouted.

"_Please!_" Pegasus got to it first. He opened the note and began to read aloud "_Gentlemen, we have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how our theatre is to be run. You have not ..._" as he read on another voice overlapped his from all around them.

"_… followed our instructions, we shall give you one last chance …_" Pegasus had trailed off at this point and was looking around, as the others were, for the owner of the voice.

"_Yugi Moto has returned to you. And we are anxious his career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Miss Teá as the page-boy. And put our Yugi in the role of Countess. The role which our Yugi plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes our casting, in a word, ideal … We will watch the performance from our normal seat the stand of Ra. Which _will _be kept empty for us. Should these commands be ignored, an embarrassment beyond your imagination will occur. We remain, gentlemen, your obedient servants …_"

"… O.G." Pegasus finished off hesitantly.

There was a full minute of silence. "Yugi … Yugi …" Ryou and Malik whispered softly.

"Yugi!" Teá screamed, enraged.

"Whatever next?" Dartz raged.

"It's all a plot to help Yugi!" Teá shouted.

"This is insane ..." Dartz continued.

"I know who sent this." Teá pointed at Mai "The adviser – his cousin!"

"Indeed? Can you believe this?" Mai scoffed.

"My lady!" Pegasus said to Teá, trying to calm her.

"O traditori!" Teá shouted back at him, her Italian roots playing in.

"This is a joke!" Pegasus said.

"This changes nothing!" Dartz added.

"O menititori!"

"My lady!"

"You are our star!

"And always will be!"

"My lady ..."

"This man is mad!"

"We don't take orders!"

Dartz slammed a book on the desk to get quiet. "Mr Moto will be playing the pageboy, the _silent_ role ..." he added to make sure that everyone understood him. "Miss Teá will be playing the lead!" Pegasus chorused with him.

"You don't deserve her!" Ushio accused, holding Teá close.

"It's useless trying to appease me!" Teá snapped at the managers.

"Appease her!" Ushio echoed, hands on her shoulders.

"You're only saying this to please me!"

"To please her!"

"Signori, e vero?" Teá asked.

The two spoke Italian to each other sounding rather irritated. "Non, non, non voglio udire! Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!"

Ishizu glared "Who scorn his word, beware to those the angels see, the angels know ..."

"You have rebuked me!" Teá interrupted.

"My lady, pardon us ..." Dartz and Pegasus begged.

"You have replaced me!"

"Please, My lady. We beseech you ..." Dartz and Pegasus begged again.

"This hour shall see your darkest fears-" Ishizu warned again.

Mai pushed through to Ryou and Malik "I must see him."

"Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!" Ushio sang with Teá.

Ishizu looked all around her "-the angels see, the angels hear ..."

"Where did he go?" Mai wondered.

"Abbandonata! Disgraziata!"

"My Lady, sing for us! Don't be a martyr!" Pegasus and Dartz persuaded.

"What new surprises lie in store?" Ryou and Malik whispered.

"Our star!" Dartz and Pegasus shouted.

"Non vo' cantar!" Teá screamed before turning her back in a huff.

Pegasus and Dartz exchanged a look, they were on their last resorts now. Pegasus tried a new approach "Your public needs you," he said to Teá's back.

Dartz sighed "We need you … too."

Teá growled at them "Would you not rather have your precious little _ingénue_?" she turned away and crossed her arms.

Dartz and Pegasus sighed; this would be the biggest ass kissing in history. "My lady no, the world wants you." They sang "_Prima donna, first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!_"

Dartz smirked as he turned her towards the window. "_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?_"

Pegasus sighed dreamily "_Think of how they all adore you!_" Teá's eyes were growing wider, the flattering was getting to her…

Pegasus and Darts smiled "_Prima donna, enchant us once again!_"

Dartz took her hand "_Think of your muse …_"

"_And of the queues round the theatre!_" Pegasus gestured proudly.

Ushio joined in with the managers and they declared to the smirking Teá, who lapped up the attention, "_Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!_"

Mai looked at her note "_Yugi spoke of angels ..._"

Teá burst into song, won over by now "_Prima donna, your song shall live again!-_"

Pegasus and Dartz urged her on "_Think of your public!_"

"_-You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!_"

Ishizu shook her head "_Yugi has heard the voice of the angels of music-_"

Dartz and Pegasus, Ushio too, sang over Ishizu's warnings. "_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!_"

Teá giggled "-_Think of their cry of undying support!_-"

Mai puzzled over her note again, looking at Ishizu "_Are these his angels of music?-_"

Dartz smiled "_We get our opera._"

Pegasus continued exactly behind him. "_She gets her limelight!_"

Teá kept her singing up "_Follow where the limelight leads you!-_"

Ryou and Malik asked each other "_Is these ghosts angels or madmen?-_"

"_Angels or madmen?-_" Mai sang the end with them.

Pegasus and Dartz continued "_Leading ladies are a trial!_-"

Teá twirled around "-_Prima donna, your song shall never die!_

Ryou and Malik asked each other again "_Voices of hell, or of heaven ...?_"

Ishizu sang right on top of their ending "_Heaven help you, those who doubt-_

"-_You'll sing again, and to an unending ovation!-_" Teá created her dream.

Mai glared at the managers "_Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!"_

Ishizu continued "-_This miscasting will invite damnation-_"

Pegasus and Dartz sang over both girls much to their irritation "-_Tears ... oaths ... lunatic demands are regular occurrences!_"

Ryou shook his head "-_Bliss or damnation?_" he said to Malik.

Malik held his hand "_Which has claimed him?-_"

Teá laughed "-_Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!_"

Ishizu sat down and moaned "_Oh fools, to have flouted their warnings!-_"

Mai tried to reason "_Surely, for his sake-_"

Malik nodded "_Surely, they'll strike back-_"

Pegasus and Dartz overruled them "_Surely, there'll be further scenes - worse than this!_" they brushed off

Ishizu glared "-_Think, before these demands are rejected!_"

_"-I must see these demands are rejected!_" Mai decided, agreeing with the managers.

Ryou worried _"-if his threats and demands are rejected!-_"

Dartz and Pegasus laughed _"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus boy, who's gone and bribed with the patron? Mai and the soubrette, entwined in a bad duet! Although she may demur, she must have been with him!_" They taunted.

Malik, Ryou and Mai sang _"Yugi must be protected!_

Teá applied a little makeup _"O, fortunata! Non ancor abbandonata!_"

Pegasus and Dartz bobbed along to their tune _"You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!_"

_Mai smiled "Their game is over!_

Ishizu disagreed _"This is a game you cannot hope to win!_" she sang over her.

_"And in Ra's stand a new game will begin-_" Mai smirked.

Ishizu sighed _"-For, if their curse is on this opera-"_

_"But if their curse is on this opera-"_ Malik sang with his sister.

Pegasus got on one knee while Dartz just applauded the spoilt woman _"Prima donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!_"

Teá fanned her face dramatically _"The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!_"

Ryou, Malik and Ishizu all sang"_-then I fear the outcome-_"

Mai nodded_ "Yugi plays the Page-boy, Teá plays the Countess-_"

Ishizu tried one last time _"-should you dare to-_"

Ryou and Malik sang _"-when you once again-_"

Everyone ended their song lines at exactly the same time so that they all went into the final speech:

_ "Light up the stage with that age-old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!_" everyone sang loudly, harmonizing brilliantly.

But, just then, two angry voices sounded "So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, an embarrassment beyond your imagination will occur!" the Pharaoh's promised.

Everyone froze but Teá merely tossed her hair, unwilling to give up her limelight and that brought back everyone's confidence; "_Once more!_"

* * *

Yami snarled and slammed the door leading to the office. "That bloody whore!" he cursed.

Atem was also very angry, though it seemed he had more control. He muttered under his breath before breathing out slowly and reciting a very complicated score of music. Finally he looked up at Yami, who was still fuming and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yami, calm down. Remember that saying?"

Yami tensed before breathing out slowly "Yes … don't get mad, get even," he said, turning to look at the smirking Atem.

The tanned man nodded, taking Yami's hand and bringing it up so they were cupping fists "And that's exactly what we're going to do…"

Yami smirked after a moment. "I guess it's time to use that potion …"

* * *

Yugi sat backstage, a little irritated to have to be in a dress. Ryou tied up the back and sighed "Sorry Yugi, we tried to tell them not to do this."

Yugi jumped, having been a world away. He smiled at Ryou "Oh, no, it's not that. Every part of a play is important. It's just the dress," he said looking down at the frills and everything.

Malik laughed a little "Well… with any luck the Pharaoh's will turn up and douse all the lights, then you can ditch the dress and run backstage naked."

Yugi blushed and spluttered angrily "Malik!"

Malik just laughed, falling backwards as he did so.

* * *

In the shadows of the theatre a highly scarred man leaned over and watched as Yugi and his friends. The man smirked as he watched Yugi, _now that's someone who'll scream for me._ The man thought with an evil grin. The criminal moved so he could watch the performance from above.

* * *

Mai led her Grandfather through to the box of Hathor, the managers had been too scared to _completely_ disobey the Pharaohs' orders. Mai watched the royal box with a slight scowl. _Where are you…_

Dartz looked around and smiled "A full house once again."

Pegasus chuckled "Hardly an embarrassment or disaster, eh Dartz-y?" he questioned with a wink. Dartz grunted and simply sat down to watch beside Mai and Shimon.

* * *

The curtains went up, revealing the set of a fancy household. Teá sat in a poofy pink dress that made her look three times as wide. She was lounging on a sofa with a, supposedly, flirtatious smile with a mirror, admiring her three feet tall hair style.

Yugi was moving around the stage dusting and sweeping, dressed like a maid. He wasn't really enjoying himself at the moment, but the show must go on.

Three 'visiting' lords and lady hurried onto the stage, giggling and acting like fools. The lady of the three leaned over to her two male friends and said. "_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_"

"_His Lordship, sure, would die of shock!_" A male laughed heartily. Their faces were white with powder and painted like a clowns, only more regal.

"_His Lordship is a laughing-stock!_" the third agreed with a chuckle, they moved over to Teá slowly.

"_Should he suspect her, God protect her!_" the lady sang.

"_Shame! Shame! Shame!_" they each bowed in a line on each 'shame'. They straightened up and made faces of horror "_This faithless lady's bound for HADES! Shame! Shame! Shame!_" they finished, standing behind Teá's coach and being the helpful friends.

"_Serafimo,_" Teá said. Yugi looked up, his character's name having been called and smiled sweetly, causing a few noises from the audience. "_Your disguise is perfect,_" Teá declared. Yugi looked down at his dress and spun around with a sweet smile, blowing a quick kiss too.

Three knocks were heard offstage. Teá gasped, acting badly "_Why- Who can this be?_" Everyone onstage put a hand to their ear and leaned towards the sound.

Ushio appeared onstage with a large smile "_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._" Yugi and Teá exchanged a pantomime-styled alarmed look, complete with arms, and quickly turned away from each other to pay attention to their occupations.

Ushio looked rather fat in his suit, the black tux not doing anything for his figure, plus the makeup was that of an old man, as was his character. He entered and leaned on a cane dramatically "_My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid,_" he turned and pointed with his cane to Yugi; who was sweeping the floor in such a manner his bottom shook provocatively.

Ushio's eyes widened as Yugi looked over his shoulder and pouted, standing up with hands on hips. Ushio put a hand up to his face and leaned away, talking to the audience "_Though I'd happily take the maid with me,_" he laughed greasily. Yugi looked both alarmed and disgusted and moved to the other side of the stage.

Teá looked cross as Yugi was getting all the attention, yet again tonight. "_The old fool is leaving!_" she close to shouted.

Ushio paused at the edge of the stage, and leaned towards the audience again "_I suspect my young bride to be untrue to me,_" he sniffed stiffly and then said "_I shall not leave, but will hide over there-_" he pointed with his cane to a curtain "-_to observe her…_" he continued the low note for several bars.

"_Adios_!" He declared to his wife forlornly.

"_Adios…_" Teá waved from her seat.

"_Adios…_" they chorused before Ushio went to hide. Being overly dramatic again.

Teá looked around before giggling "_Serafimo - away with this pretense!_" She ordered. Yugi jumped up to the middle of the stage and ripped off the skirt and top, and hat, to reveal a page-boy outfit underneath. The outfit was very flattering of his long legs and made some of the women in the audience squeal, yet others gasped in shock, actually thinking that he was a girl.

Teá patted the seat beside her -Yugi sat with a smile- and put a finger on his lips, glaring slightly as she started her line "_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!_" Yugi and Teá dramatically threw their arms around each other while Yugi hid their faces with a fan, one loud smooching noise was heard, making the audience laugh, though the two didn't actually kiss.

Yugi and Teá leaned back and Yugi pretended to be overwhelmed by her and fell back on the couch, generally having fun though it was a bit of a degrading role. Ushio leaned out from behind the curtains and waved his fists, throwing a tiny tantrum.

Teá smirked as Yugi sat up and moved to stand behind her, 'lovingly' running his fingers through the ends of her hair. Teá looked at her friends "_Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Haha, Haha... Time I tried to get a better better half!_" she caught Yugi's hand and he knelt, giving it a dramatic kiss. More girls squealed.

The lords and lady sang a chorus "_Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hoho, Hoho... If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!_"

Just as Yugi and Teá leaned in for another 'kiss' a booming voice shouted out "Did we not instruct that the Countess was reserved for Yugi Moto?" Everyone turned to the back of the theatre and gasped when two half masked figures stood in the box.

Ryou gasped from offstage "They're here: the Pharaohs of the Darkness ..."

Yugi stared up at them "Angels…" he gasped softly.

Teá turned on him and hit his arm with her fan, making Yugi jump "Your part is silent, little toad!" she hissed menacingly. Yugi cringed at her tone, all fun and games gone now…

"A toad, madam?" Yami shouted down at her "Perhaps it is you who are the toad,"

Teá looked shaken but smacked her wrist with the fan to snap herself back into her senses and looked at Alister. "Maestro!" she commanded, her lady friend leaned over and sprayed some voice soother into her throat.

Atem smirked _perfect_.

She smiled and tugged on Yugi's hand "_Serafimo, away with this pretense!_"

Yugi fumbled a little, a bit lost at where they were in the production and Teá covered his entire mouth this time. "_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my Errrr!_" everyone jumped when the woman croaked. Yami began to chuckle darkly, he leaned back to enjoy the show.

Teá looked shaken and looked around worried about making a fool of herself "_Poor ... fool, he makes me laugh - Hahahahaha!- Errrr_" Teá grabbed her throat, standing up and trying to sing, but she only croaked and groaned. The theatre laughed and scorned and booed!

Atem and Yami exchanged a glance, laughing so hard their masks nearly fell off. They stood up and left as the managers tried to clean up their revenge prank. "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time... when the role of the Countess will be played by Mr Yugi Moto," Pegasus submitted, nearly shrinking in his seat in humiliation.

Yugi, having heard his new part, was rushed offstage to be made up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a very out of breath Dartz appeared and panted slightly, having run from his stand to get to the stage. He straightened up and smiled "Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from… er… um… Act Three of tonight's opera," he said, thumbing through a booklet hurriedly.

He looked around and smiled "Ah, the ballet… now!" he hissed at Alister, who began ordering the musicians about.

The dancers appeared onstage and began to dance, though the beginning looked very messy as many had only about thirty seconds to change costume and pick up props. But once they were all in position, it looked fantastic.

* * *

Up in the flies the criminal scowled as his show was interrupted. He sighed and leaned forwards to watch the ballet girls perform, though he had found that little page-boy a whole lot more entertaining…

"Hey!"

The criminal looked up in surprise as someone shouted lowly at him. Raphael glared at him from the other end of the flies walk, he pointed at him "You shouldn't be up here!"

The criminal flipped him off and went back to watching. Raphael marched over and grabbed his wrist "I said; you- _ah_!" Raphael winced as the man stabbed him with a very thin and small knife, only big enough to shock and sting, not to kill.

The criminal snarled "You're spoiling the show," he said angrily, he picked up a rope and twisted it menacingly "Shall we make sure you never interrupt again?" he asked.

Raphael paled and tried to crawl away "No, no please!" The criminal put the nose around Raphael's neck and tightened it to strangle him, before standing and watching the man choke for air.

He laughed slightly and kicked the man off the wooden walk.

* * *

The dancers heard a loud snap as their dance reached its climax and they all looked up and saw a man dangling from fifteen feet up. They screamed in horror as they saw Raphael's dead body and ran offstage, screaming. The audience screamed and stood and began to panic. The criminal laughed loudly, sounding plain insane.

Pegasus ran out onto the stage "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident ... simply an accident!" he screamed and half wailed before running up to the flies with some other men to try and save the hanging man.

Yugi looked out onto the stage and screamed with his friends as he saw the horror. He looked up for the source of the laughing and saw a silhouette with star shaped hair and a cloak.

Yugi backed away, shaking his head "Yami… Atem… no…" he tried to deny what he had seen. But the truth was there; his angels were killers! Yugi ran out of the stage in tears of betrayal, fear and pain.

Yugi bumped into Mai in the corridor. Mai held him "Yugi! What happened? What-"

Yugi tugged on his cousin's hands, still in his page-boy costume "Come with me, hurry!" he ran with her up several stairs to the roof, still hurting over his angels' evil.

* * *

When they reached the roof Mai wrenched her hand out of Yugi's having been dragged through the opera house for the past five minutes for no apparent reason, she was quickly becoming cross. "Why have you brought us here?" She demanded.

"Don't go back there!" Yugi pleaded, turning to show his terrified face.

"We must return!" Mai said, a little more gently.

"They'll kill me!" Yugi gasped, knowing that Raphael had seen something he shouldn't of to have ended up dead, Yugi had been with them, so he could be next! "Their eyes will find me there!"

Mai gasped "Yugi, don't say that."

"Those eyes that burn!" Yugi turned away, shaking.

Mai turned him back by his shoulders "Don't even think it!"

They spoke over the top of each other:

"_And if they have to kill a thousand men-_"

"Forget this waking nightmare-"

"_The Pharaohs of the Darkness' will kill-_"

"-this phantom is a fable, believe me-"

"_-and kill again!_" Yugi's voice broke in panic.

"There are no Pharaohs of the Darkness," Mai said sternly, shaking her younger cousin to try and knock some sense into him.

They spoke the same words "My God, who are these men-" before speaking over one another again.

"-_who hunt to kill?_"

"-these masks of death?"

"_I can't escape from them-_" Yugi said, turning away and clutching his shoulders.

"Whose is this voice you hear-"

"-_I never will!_"

"-with every breath?"

The cousins finished on the same lines "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Pharaohs of the Darkness' are here/there inside my/your _mind_!"

"There are no Pharaohs of the Darkness!" Mai said again, getting tired of this silliness.

Yugi looked at her with large scared eyes "Mai, I've been there, to their world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness… darkness..." Mai listened as Yugi trembled and spoke.

Yugi clutched at her hands "Mai, I've seen them! Can I ever forget that sight?" a hand of his raised shakily to his face "Can I ever escape from their face, so distorted, _deformed_, it was hardly a _face_ in that darkness ... darkness ..."

Mai listened, growing more worried each time Yugi trailed off in fear. She hugged him warmly.

Yugi stared off into space and wandered slightly off, leaving Mai's arms and singing softly, admitting his confusion to that night. "But their songs filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound ... In that night there was music in my mind ..." Yugi closed his eyes "And through music my soul began to _soar_!"

Yugi hugged himself as he returned to the present. "And I heard … as I'd never heard before ..."

Mai interrupted on 'never' "What you heard was a dream and nothing more ..." she said soothingly.

Yugi looked at her forlornly "Yet in their eyes all the sadness of the world …" He recalled Yami's fear of judgment, of his own face! "Those pleading eyes, that both threaten … and adore …" he trailed off.

Mai was silent for a moment "Yugi ... Yugi!" she said again, more strongly.

"_Yugi ..._" a ghostly and whispery voice sounded around them.

Yugi paled and looked around in terror "What was that?" he asked, nearly crying.

Mai rushed over and hugged him again, soothingly shushing him as he blubbered out his fear. The girl rubbed his back and said "It's alright, it's alright … you were just scared. It was only a dream, a figment of your imagination," she assured him.

Yugi eventually nodded and sighed.

Mai pulled a handkerchief out from her sleeve and cleaned up Yugi's face patiently "There … I'll go and find out what happened, you stay here and calm down," she went to the door "I'll be right back, okay?"

Yugi nodded slowly "Okay," he whispered. Mai shot him a comforting smile before closing the door.

Yugi sat down and breathed for a good minute, trying to calm down, but how could he? His angels were killers!

"Yugi."

Yugi gasped and stood up, turning around to see Yami and Atem standing a few feet away. Yami smiled in relief "Thank Ra you're alright, we thought you were-"

Yugi took another step back "Why?"

The two men looked at Yugi in confusion. "Yugi?"

Yugi closed his eyes and more tears appeared "Why did you kill him? What did he do wrong?" he sobbed, angry, sad and scared.

Atem gasped and rushed over to Yugi, holding his hands loosely, Yugi wrenched them out of his grasp. Atem winced and stepped back "Yugi, please listen, it wasn't us. We didn't hurt your friend," he said gently.

Yami stepped up beside Atem and reached out to the little one, only to have him pull away. "All we did tonight was tamper with Teá's voice spray. Please, angel, it wasn't us," he implored.

Yugi shook his head "I saw you … up in the flies, your shadow …"

Yami and Atem looked even more hurt by this than the original accusation. Yami looked away, looking crushed. Atem sadly held Yami's hand. "There are others who look like us, angel … your shadow looks similar," he looked at their shadows. Yugi was closer to the light and so his shadow was exactly the same at Atem's and Yami's.

Yugi blinked, realizing it could have been anyone who looked like they did. He looked at the two Pharaohs in confusion "B-but the stories …"

Yami smirked sadly, "Stories. People fear us, so every accident is blamed on us … there was an intruder in our home tonight, they killed your friend. Atem and I have been too close to death once before to put anyone else through that …" he admitted quietly.

Atem took a step back and pulled Yami with him. He smiled sadly at Yugi, all the sadness Yugi spoke of shone in their eyes "We understand angel … why would you trust people who look like us?" he whispered, touching his mask sadly.

Yugi's heart plummeted. He covered his mouth in horror as his own words caught up with him, his own assumptions- but he never thought of their faces, just the thought of their evil! Yugi jumped forwards and grabbed at their hands. "No! It isn't like that! I never thought that!" he began to cry again.

He lowered his head and sniffed "I was just scared, I saw a shadow, I've hear the stories … I was scared! It wasn't like that!" he sniffed again. Atem and Yami slowly raised their hands to Yugi's back and relaxed when he didn't cringe. Yugi looked up at them "I … I just couldn't bear the thought of you two k-killing someone… it hurt, I felt betrayed. I'm so sorry, please, what you look like … isn't that at all." He reached up and ran a hand each over the unscarred halves of their faces.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi close, Atem's arms wound around them both. "We understand, it's alright Yugi … shh," he kissed the top of Yugi's head. "We haven't hurt anyone, you don't have to fear us, we promise."

Atem nodded "Your forgiven Yugi, don't cry. We're with you, we'll protect you." He also kissed Yugi's head.

Yugi relaxed after a few minutes in their embrace, Yami and Atem looked at each other and nodded "We love you, angel," they whispered. Yugi gasped and looked up at them in amazement.

Yami smiled and cupped Yugi's face in his hands "_No more talk of evil. Forget these wide-eyed fears. We're here, nothing can harm you - our words will warm and calm you._"

Atem took over Yami's song "_Let us be your freedom, let angels dry -your tears. We're here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you,_" He vowed, referring to the dangerous intruder.

Yugi felt overwhelmed, but a smile was on his face as he softly sang back "_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime …_" Yami and Atem smiled and Yugi held their hands in his "_Say you need me, with you, now and always …_" Yugi gripped their hands tighter and looked up with large eyes "_Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you …_"

Yami smiled in promise and held Yugi very close, so close Yugi could hear his heart beating "_Let us be your shelter, let us be your night. You're safe: No-one will find you,_ y_our fears are far behind you …_" he promised.

Yugi took a step away and looked out over the desert with a longing expression, "_All I want is freedom, a world with no more plight …_" He turned back to the Pharaohs watching him and smiling "_and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me …_" Yugi sang as he ran back to their arms.

Atem laughed "_Then say you'll share with us one love, one lifetime … let us lead you, from your solitude …_" he rubbed his nose against Yugi's, being careful of his mask "_Say you need us with you here, beside you …_" He lifted Yugi up at the waist, over his head, making Yugi squeal and laugh "_Anywhere you go, can we go too - Yugi, that's all we ask of you …_" Yami laughed at the sight of them playing. Atem hadn't been playful in so long.

Yugi smiled and held out a hand for Yami "_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime …_" Yami took his hand and Yugi pulled them all close again "_Say the word and I will follow you …_"

Atem and Yami joined in "_Share each day with me, each night, each morning …_" Yami and Atem trailed off while Yugi gripped at their hands.

"_Say you love me …_" Yugi asked timidly.

"_You know we do …_" Yami said, cuddling the little on sweetly.

All three sang at once "_Love me - that's all I ask of you …_"

Yugi giggled and ran off, hiding behind one of the statues on the rooftop. Atem looked confused, but Yami laughed and chased Yugi behind the statue, Yugi laughed and peeped out at Yami playfully form behind another statue.

Atem chuckled and caught Yugi around the waist as he rushed by, he picked Yugi up and spun him around, holding him over his head with arm strength along. Yugi squealed and laughed as he was set back on his feet. Yami held the both of them and they all smiled before singing;

"Anywhere_ you go let me go too… Love me - that's all I ask of you …_" the three leaned close in an intimate embrace. Yugi smiled like the world was perfect before bursting into giggles.

"I must go!" he laughed, leaving their arms reluctantly, but he never stopped smiling "They'll wonder where I am! Wait for me angels?" he asked, his eyes shining so bright.

Atem and Yami didn't hesitate "_Yugi we love you_," they sang.

Yugi smiled adoringly at them and let them kiss his cheeks "Wait for me backstage and be waiting with your boat," he said as he fumbled with the door.

Yami stepped up to him "And soon-"

"You'll be beside we," Atem interrupted.

"_You'll guard me and you'll hide me …_" Yugi sang as they all disappeared off of the roof, down to the theatre below. The show had to continue. Yami and Atem hung back once they saw the people.

Yugi hesitated as well. Yami sighed and gestured Yugi onwards "Go, they're waiting for you."

Yugi bit his lip "What about you two?" he asked softly.

Atem frowned "Thanks to that intruder, we should lay low for a while, they suspect us … But don't worry, we'll be with you at all times," he ran a hand through Yugi's hair "We won't let anything happen to you," he promised.

Yugi smiled and kissed his palm before nodding "Okay … see you later?" he asked hesitantly.

Yami and Atem nodded and quickly vanished as Mai approached. Mai was startled to see Yugi standing happy and unafraid, when only ten minutes ago he had been hysterical with fear. "Y-Yugi?" she asked.

Yugi smiled and giggled, feeling on top of the world "I've got a show Mai," he said as he practically skipped past his cousin.

Mai blinked. She watched Yugi vanish backstage without a sign of the distress from earlier, and shook her head. _That boy; he's finally snapped …_ she decided as she went to retake her seat.

* * *

The criminal scowled, the place was still full of people, he had to make the place empty to avoid being caught … he looked up and saw the shining chandelier and smirked "Now that's an accident waiting to happen," he smirked.

The criminal began to climb up to the supports and, as the music started up for the resumed opera, began to hack threw the old ropes and chains with his trusty knife.

* * *

Yugi appeared on the stage and took a bow in introduction, it didn't matter that he was in a dress now, he was happy. His angels weren't evil, they loved him, and he felt himself slowly falling back … not there just yet … but he was falling.

Yugi and the cast began to prepare for a scene when a dangerous groaning and creaking was heard above them. The orchestra stopped and the noise was suddenly a lot louder …

Ryou looked up and yelled in horror when the huge chandelier swayed and jerked dangerously. Everyone looked up and there was a second of silent horror as the audience, cast, musicians and supporters stared at the deadly ornament … ten thousands sharp shatter-able crystals, a tone of metal and gold and heavy chains …

"Move!"

Yugi gasped as he saw Yami appear on a ledge, a decorative one that ran and connected all the decorative boxes.

Atem appeared on the opposite side and shouted "It's going to fall!"

The audience began to scream and run for it, the cast ran, but Yugi hung back for one more moment. Seeing Yami throw ropes to Atem in an attempt to create a net, or make the thing fall on the stage away from the fleeing people.

They moved faster than should have been humanly possible, but they weren't fast enough. Yugi screamed as the decoration plummeted! Ryou and Malik grabbed Yugi's hands and pulled him offstage and out of danger, but Yugi lingered to see enough…

* * *

The ropes caught the chandelier and made it roll awkwardly into the empty seats, the crowds still clogging up the exits with their panicking, but the ropes that were tied to the wall got pulled out. Atem's footholds were suddenly gone and he was hanging on by his fingertips.

Yami got tangled in a rope, but landed safely because he jumped and swung before he could be dragged and injured.

He looked up at Atem and watched in terror as he slipped.

Atem grunted as his hand lost its grip, he was only holding on with one hand.

* * *

Yugi cried out and shoved through the crowds to try and get to the box in time.

* * *

Yami heard Atem yell when he slipped again.

Atem closed his eyes and prepared for a horrid fall, but a strong hand gripped his wrist …

* * *

Yugi sprinted around the corner, tearing his costume off to run faster, he was now only in his shirt and under leggings, and gasped at the sight that greeted him.

Ishizu was leaning over the balcony, her hand clearly holding something heavy, her staff jammed in a statue's arms to keep herself and Atem from falling, her face was a mask of determination and pain as she leaned on her bad ankle.

Yugi ran and leaned over to grasp Atem's other hand. Ishizu exchanged a glance with the young singer, but didn't look surprised to see him here. A shadow fell over them and two more hands, whiter than white, also reached down to grasp the dangling man. Yami, Ishizu and Yugi all heaved Atem up and over the balcony to safety.

Yami rubbed Atem's back and murmured to him worriedly, somehow their masks had remained on their faces the entire time. Atem squeezed Yami's hand briefly before looking up at his other two saviors "Thank you Ishizu, Yugi," he leaned into Yami in his own form of thanks. Yami smiled at the two as well.

Yugi glanced at Ishizu "You know them Ishizu?"

Ishizu didn't answer, she looked at the destruction and looked at the roof, then the crowded doors … "That intruder is still here, that murderer," she added. Yami and Atem stood up and put an arm each around Yugi. Ishizu's blue eyes scanned the panic and she nodded to herself. "Go now my Pharaohs, take Yugi and hide away, it won't be safe for you for some time," she said gravely.

Yami nodded "Thank you Ishizu," he took Yugi's hand, but stopped to wrap his cloak around him, seeing as he had shed most of his clothes to get to them.

Yugi smiled at him in thanks before turning to his dance teacher. "Ishizu-"

The woman interrupted before he could ask. "It's a long story and we have no time, I will tell you another day," she promised, before hobbling off to the backstage.

Yugi pulled the cloak closer to his body and let the two dark and wounded angels take him back into the safe, yet shadowy world. Just as before, he fell asleep before he could really talk to them, he passed out in Atem's arms.

* * *

Atem traced his sleeping face lovingly before getting out of the boat and following Yami into their dreamlike bedroom. Atem and Yami gently tucked Yugi into bed before laying down on top of the covers on either side of them.

Yami reached to instinctively take off his mask, he never wore it while sleeping, but a tanned hand stopped him. Atem winced, not wanting Yami to feel bad, but a nod at Yugi made his message clear. They were used to each and their own ugliness, but Yugi wasn't … they didn't want to scare him again.

The pale man nodded "You scared me today," he admitted.

Atem blushed a little, and shrugged casually before putting an arm around Yugi and lying next to him. "It doesn't matter, we're here now …" he smiled at Yugi's sleeping face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, causing Yugi to coo in his sleep slightly.

Yami smiled as well and wrapped his arms around Yugi too, keeping him safe and close "Our angel …" he sighed, before gently singing into Yugi's ear, his voice was smooth, dark, silky and alluring … "_Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you …_"

Atem smiled and closed his eyes to sleep. Yami followed his example. Soon all three were swept away in dreams, safe in their shadowy world, hidden from all and everything in the recovering opera house above them.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**The Pharaoh's are not being jerks and they're continuing to court and protect their little one. It's sweet! I like how it's turining out. I'm sorry again for some confusion with the songs, many lines are sung at the same time; especailly in "Prima Dona" and "Notes".**

**To get around this difficulty I say listen to a version of this and simply scan the story part and try and keep up to appriciate how hard this was, and how awsome the music is. Thanks.**

* * *

**PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW WORTH READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update!**

**Phew, this was hard. I'm sorry it took so long, but there were so really tricky parts in this chapter, plus it's really long. One of my biggest I think, but I hope you'll like anyway :)**

**I remind you all that some parts may seem confusing because Andrew Lloyd Webber's music wasn't designed for writing or for fanfiction so I apologise for the 'untidiness' of some scenes. This was so fun and hard and frustrating, and I'm both happy and sad that it's over.**

**I've changed some lyrics and rearranged some songs so that it makes sense and fits my storyline.**

**IF anyone complains about the character(s) of Phantom or the original parts or the song changes: It's a bloody FANFIC it's not meant to be a carbon copy, it's my imagination, if you don't like it: make you're own.**

**Rant over! :)**

**I hate flamers. Please enjoy! I don't own Phantom: It belongs rightly to Andrew Lloyd Webber who is a Genius and God for making Phantom in the first place!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The criminal growled and seethed away in his attic. Where he was forced to hide; his escape plan six months ago wasn't very successful; it left him stranded in the most forgotten parts of the opera house, and he couldn't sneak out now they were repairing his damage. He stole food and he stank, he hadn't washed in ages, he daren't because it was either stink or get caught and die.

And he preferred to live with the consequences …

However, the good thing about his unintentional prison was that it gave him lots of time to watch the Paige-boy, or Yugi Moto. He groaned slightly as his body heated. That youth was a treasure he had to take, in every meaning of the word …

And tonight there was to be a party, there would be too many people to bother noticing one more, he'd be able to wash, eat, steal a costume and attend. Then perhaps lure that innocent flower away so he could pick it. The criminal chuckled and adjusted his legs again as his fantasies became too involved.

There were things to do if that plan was to succeed …

* * *

Two dark figures made their ways down the steps leading to the main hall, their faces hidden by masks and their bodies hidden in black cloaks. They prowled around the room, backing up and looking one way then the other until they bumped into each other.

"Ah!"

"Ugh!"

They exclaimed nervously.

"Lord Pegasus?" one asked, reaching up to remove his skeleton mask.

Pegasus turned around with a relived whoosh of breath "My Lord Dartz!" he cried happily, removing his mask of a ram. They turned and looked at each other and laughed heartily. Pegasus looked around at the other servants just appearing in costume, the decorations and the repaired main hall … it was shaping up splendidly! Pegasus chuckled "_Dear, Dartz-y what a splendid party._"

Dartz nodded and threw his arms up, revealing his costume of white bones sewn on black "_The _prologue_ to a bright new year!_" he sang.

Pegasus took a glass of champagne and chuckled "_Quite a night, I'm impressed._"

"_Well one does one's best,_" Dartz replied.

"_Here's to us!_" they chorused, clinking glasses.

Dartz nodded "_A toast to all the city._"

Pegasus took his mask and made it shake its head "_Such a pity that the Pharaohs can't be here!_" they laughed loudly, but looked around worriedly as soon as they were done. The guests filed in, there were all types!

Monkeys, Eagles, clowns, dancers, princes, princesses, distant queens and kings, jesters, birds, ka monsters, all sorts of weird and wonderful costumes! They mingled and danced and talked, while servants offered drinks and food to the guests.

The hall had been redecorated and plastered, new wood, even the chandelier had been replaced and rebuilt. It was a lot more secured than before, and other old supports had been examined and replaced. They were taking no chances this time. Music blasted from stands of live bands, people threw petals and beads into the air from stands and from chairs, young and old attended and watched the amazing party unfurl around them. Alister had his work cut out.

Some confederate performers were clearing a spot in the hall for a dance, like a flash mob. Soon the music changed, three loud drums sounded and the entire hall burst into song and dance with a pitch and energy that soon drew all attention of the room and shook the bones of all the guests:

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_" The dancers worked in sync, and around the performance area others were ushered away to make this the spectacle. "_Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you!_" they pointed and turned on the spot, making everyone feel involved and mystified. Peering through their masks they haunted the gazes of most guests.

A softer chorus started up "_Flash of mauve, Splash of puce, Fool and king, Ghoul and goose, Green and black, Queen and priest, Trace of rouge, Face of beast …_"

"_Faces!_" the singers all shouted, framing their masks with their hands "_Take your turn, take a ride, on the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race,_" a harmony wove through making the hall tremble subtly.

The soft chorus started up again "_Eye of gold, Thigh of blue, True is false, Who is who? Curl of lip, Swirl of gown, Ace of hearts, Face of clown …_" the dancers turned in a circle facing outwards. "_Faces! Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light, in the sound._"

Mai and Yugi made their way out of the throng of dancers and laughed "_But who can name the face?_" they sang solo loudly, as was rehearsed.

"_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_" the all chorus and dancers ran through the crowds and gathered in another circle area under the live band.

The volume suddenly sank to a whisper, the dancers tip toeing and jerking on certain words like clockwork, causing a huge scene and interesting situation "_Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies … Masquerade! You can fool any friend whoever knew you!_" They gained volume and smoothness again "_Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes, Masquerade! Run and hide but a _face _will still pursue you!_" they ran back into the crowds and socialized like nothing had happened while the soloists took over.

Ishizu was dressed as a priestess and held up a glass "_What a night._"

Malik nodded, dressed like a lion "_What a crowd!_" he chorused with Ryou, who was dressed as a bird.

"_Makes you glad!_" Dartz nodded.

_"Makes you proud!_" Pegasus agreed "_All the cremede la creme!_"

Teá was dressed as a queen and fanned herself proudly "_Watching us watching them!_"

Ryou and Malik chorused again "_And all our fears are in the past!_"

"_Six months,_" Dartz started.

"_Of relief!_" Ushio the soldier declared.

Teá followed "_Of delight!_"

"_Of Elysian peace!_" Dartz and Pegasus sang.

"_And we can breathe at last!_" Ishizu, Ryou and Malik agreed.

Teá raised her glass "_No more notes!_"

Ushio complimented her, dressed as a soldier "_No more ghosts!_"

Ishizu raised an eyebrow "_Here's a health!_"

"_Here's a toast!_" Pegasus added "_To a prosperous year!_"

"_To the new chandelier!_" Dartz gestured.

Ushio and Teá admired it "_And may its splendor never fade!_"

Dartz shook his head in amazement "_Six months!_"

Ryou grabbed Malik "_What a joy!_"

"_What a change!_" Malik returned.

"_What a blessed release!_" the managers sang.

"_And what a masquerade!_" Ishizu finished, drinking her glass as she spotted Yugi talking with his cousin.

Mai was dressed as a butterfly, Yugi was dressed as a cat, he had a hand held mask with black clothes and white tufts of fur. Mai had a large butterfly mask with a dark pink-purple dress, with a mask that stuck to her head.

Yugi smiled at her and examined the rings on his fingers again "_Just think of it, a secret engagement, and me, a future bride …_" he smiled, Yami and Atem had given him courtship rings two months ago, but Mai's infrequent visits meant she was only now finding out about it. Yugi blushed and said "_Just think of it …_" how romantic.

Mai smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "_But why so secret, what have you to hide?_" she questioned.

Yugi looked scared "_You promised me!_"

Mai nodded "_I did indeed._"

Yugi took his hands away and put them behind his back "_Then please don't they'll see!_" he protested as she made a fuss.

Mai raised her arms in a frustrated gesture "_Then let them see! It's just a courtship, not a crime,_" she said, her suspicions rising as he fidgeted "_Yugi what are you afraid of?_" she asked, not wanting to demand an explanation and cause a scene.

Yugi smiled apologetically "_Let's not argue._"

Mai agreed "_Let's not argue …_"

Yugi took her hands "_Please pretend-_"

Mai sighed "_I can only hope-_"

"_You/I will understand in time!_" the pair chorused. They were suddenly pounced on by several dancers, who whisked them away in a dancing frenzy. Yugi smiled and danced with a man dressed as a star before untangling himself to move back to Mai.

* * *

The criminal watched Yugi with a stalker's grace, he watched who he talked to, what he did, how trusting he was … and planned his abduction. The boy, as if sensing bad intentions, looked around and moved over to Ishizu, Ryou and Malik, who talked and stood by him while the dancing went on around them.

Yugi glanced around again, the devil –ironically wearing a devil costume– knew he wouldn't be able to get near him tonight … shame, he looked so delicious as a cat.

* * *

Yugi looked for his angels, they would be making an appearance tonight, he was sure. He had a gut feeling so deep he was paranoid that they wouldn't. But, he'd been having weird feelings … like he was being watched, and not by his beloved Pharaohs. He often vanished to see and meet up with them, but they hadn't done more than cuddle in bed, no kisses, or intimacy, they were still convinced they were ugly. Ryou and Malik noticed his odd behavior, but just assumed that his lovers were meeting him somewhere.

A courtship ring, or two, wasn't hard to hide.

The music reached a max and everyone turned to watch the dancers who had reassembled on the stairs, the music was slower and more dramatic, it started in a slow march that the dancers stepped down to. "_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you!_"

The singers reached a new pitch and the hall vibrated with excellence, they posed in a wave of hands facing skywards.

"_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill -let the spectacle astound you!_"

On the words 'spectacle astound you' the music changed, it turned ominous and red smoke filled the top of one of the stairs. Everyone was torn between applauding the dancers, and backing away in fear of the two creatures emerging from the smoked doorway.

The dancers screamed and gasped and ran away from their approach.

Two figures dressed as princes appeared, they wore black trousers, black suit and over jackets that were tight enough to reveal their shapes yet had tails like capes, their masks were white and the masks had black feathers from the edges, they were half masked to hide their scars.

They slowly made their way down, everyone was quiet and had backed away slightly at their intimidating aura. The two looked around and their eyes rested on Dartz and Pegasus.

Yami smirked "_Why so silent my good lords?_" he sang eerily "_Did you think that we had left you for good?_" so far their publicity stunt was working.

Atem chuckled a little "_Have you missed us my good lords? We have written you an opera!_" he held up a package wrapped in leather and it drew the eyes of all the witnesses. They were drawing publicity back to the opera house by making an appearance, Yugi said how slow business was doing. "_Here we bring the finished score; Don Juan triumphant!_"

Atem threw it at the managers, Dartz caught it and stared at the gift in surprise. He looked around at the people watching and felt pressured into a response. He opened his mouth to reply but Yami held up a hand. "_We advise you to comply, our instructions should be clear._"

Atem nodded "_Remember there is worst news than a murderer hiding here!_"

Pegasus gasped "Wait," he cautioned Dartz, the man looked about ready to throw the score away.

Yami spotted Yugi, held tightly in Mai's protective arms. He beckoned hauntingly. To Mai's worry he obeyed and walked up to them, the young boy looked so delicate compared to the intimidating Pharaohs. They took a hand each and smiled "_Sweet angel of mine, you will sing for me!_" and they vanished in a burst of red smoke, causing the people to panic and run.

Mai gasped, Yugi stood there one minute, and was gone the next "Yugi!" she shouted, trying to rush her way through to the spot she last saw him. She looked around at the fleeing people and saw Ishizu watching her instead of running, the woman blinked in surprise as the lady stared at her, before turning and calmly making her way out.

Mai glared in suspicion and followed her, shoving through the crowd and throwing her mask away, already people were gossiping and making plans to come see the opera while the others were rejoining the party, convinced it was a staged ploy amongst the chaos.

"Lady Ishizu! Lady Ishizu! _Lady Ishizu!_" Mai shouted after her.

Ishizu turned around and said coolly "My Lady don't ask me, I know no more than anyone else," and she turned and ran up a hidden flight of stairs, leaning hard on her cane to climb.

Mai followed her, she had good ankles so could easily keep up "That's not true you know something don't you?" she accused.

Ishizu turned and glared furiously "I know _nothing!_" she looked around and pressed on, now seeming scared "Please My Lady don't ask me! Ask me no secrets and I'll tell you no lies," she tried to deflect.

Mai grabbed her arm "Madame for all our sakes!"

Ishizu froze. She was worried for her cousin, maybe she could join their side? Her conscience and duty battled out for a brief moment until conscience won.

She sighed before taking Mai to a hidden room and shutting the door. "Very well," she agreed, speaking in low notes "It was years ago, when I was a young dancer myself, there was a travelling fair in the city. Magicians, conjurers, prisoners from the Palace and … human _oddities_ …" her face twisted with the words, her anxious pacing never pausing.

"Go on!" Mai encouraged, worried for her brother who was in their grasp.

"And, I will never forget them, two boys my age, locked in a cage," Ishizu confessed, lost in the past.

"In a cage?" Mai gasped.

Ishizu turned to her with a proud smile "They were nobles My Lady, one cast out by his uncle to protect his son's chance at the throne. The other a noble's son cast out for his face. They told me so. Before they were renamed as street rats. But they were so gifted, scholars, architects, magicians," she listed off.

"And composers," Mai realized.

"And inventors too My Lady, they once said that they had built for a lord from Pursier, a maze of mirrors-"

"Who are these men?" Mai interrupted before she could get too side-tracked.

"_Two freaks of nature, more monster than man …_" Ishizu sang forlornly.

"Deformed?" Mai guessed.

Ishizu nodded "From birth it seemed."

"My gods."

Ishizu smiled slightly "Then they went missing. I helped them escape …" she trailed off.

"Go on!" Mai demanded.

"_They never found them, they thought they had died,_" Ishizu sang again.

"But they didn't die, did they?" Mai pressed.

Ishizu turned to her with a dutiful expression "_The world forgot them, but I never can, for in this darkness_-"

"And so our Pharaohs these men," Mai realized.

"-_they found me once again._" A sudden chill in the air made Ishizu look around in fear, no one else could overhear this! Those Pharaohs were the true and rightful heirs! If the wrong person should hear about this they would try to stamp out the bloodline of Egypt and of another noble family!

She looked at Mai and said "I have told you too much My Lady, too much!" She opened the doors and began to run as best she could through the maze of Opera House "You mustn't speak a word to another! There have been too many accidents!"

Mai paled "Accidents?! Lady Ishizu!" she shouted, trying to chase but she got lost. "Accidents?" she questioned when she was alone and then paled once again, thinking of Ishizu's injured ankle …

A soft humming was heard around the corner, a moment later Yugi appeared around the corner. Yugi gasped as he spotted Mai "Mai what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised that she wasn't still in the hall or with the managers.

Mai stared at him then ran at him, flying into a hug. Yugi yelped in shock while Mai just tightly held him, "I thought I'd lost you, how did you get away?" she demanded.

Yugi blinked "Th-they let me go ... it was just a stunt Mai, publicity. They were only trying to help-"

"By kidnapping you?" she huffed, then just took his hand and pulled him along "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Dartz stormed into his office and shouted "Ludicrous! Have you seen the score?"

Pegasus read it and agreed angrily "Simply ludicrous!"

"It's the final straw!" Dartz snapped.

"This is lunacy! Well, you know my views."

"Utter lunacy!"

"But we daren't refuse ..." Pegasus worried.

"Not another chandelier," they gasped out together before Pegasus picked up a note.

"Oh Look, my friend, what we have here," he handed the one with his partners name on it to him. Dartz tore it open and read aloud.

"_Dear Dartzy, Re our orchestrations: We need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone -and that third trombone has to go! The man could not be deafer, so please preferably one who plays in tune!_" his eyes were bulging in rage by the end.

Pegasus picked up on his pause "_Dear Pegasus, vis a vis our opera: some chorus-members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch -wisely, though, we've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act!_"

The door was kicked open and a very angry Ushio and Teá stormed in "Outrage!" she shrieked.

Pegasus groaned "What is it now?"

"This whole affair is an outrage!" Teá shouted.

"Now what's the matter?" Dartz asked wearily.

Teá turned on him "Have you seen the size of my part?" she demanded.

Dartz raised his hands "Miss Teá, listen-"

Ushio interrupted "It's an insult!" he roared.

"Not you as well!" Pegasus whined.

Ushio threw the score at him "Just look at this -it's an insult!"

Pegasus ducked! "Please, understand- My Lord! My Lady!"

Teá stomped her foot "The things I have to do for my art!" she complained.

"If you can call this gibberish art!" Ushio added spitting on the score and wrapping an arm around his smaller singer.

Teá looked smug for a moment, then the door opened. She blinked then cackled "Ah! Here's our little flower!"

Pegasus looked up as Mai and Yugi walked in, holding hands "Ah Sir Moto, quite the topic of the hour!" he greeted warmly. Yugi looked confused until Dartz spoke.

"You have secured the largest role in this 'Don Juan'"

Teá sneered with Ushio "Yugi Moto? He doesn't have the voice!"

Pegasus glared at her to shut up "Miss Teá, please!"

Mai squeezed Yugi's hand "Then I take it you're agreeing?" Yugi looked around with a slight smile.

Teá at once pounced "He's behind this-"

Dartz answered Mai "It appears we have no choice."

Teá jumped up in front of everyone and shouted "He's the one behind this! Yugi Moto!"

Yugi glared "How dare you!"

Teá snapped back "I'm not a fool!"

"You evil woman! How dare you!" Yugi stood up to her.

"You think I'm blind?" Teá sneered.

Yugi crossed his arms "This isn't my fault! I don't have any part in this plot."

Pegasus tried to split them up "My singers, surely ..."

But Dartz was now suspicious too "But how not?" he asked Yugi.

Ushio looked over their shoulders "What does he say?" he asked Teá.

Dartz pressed the scared looking teen "You clearly know them so: how not?"

Teá sniggered "He's backing out!" she gleefully giggled.

Dartz grabbed Yugi's upper arm "You have a duty!"

Yugi pried him loose and meekly said "I will not tell you, duty or not," he vowed, he'd never sell his angels out to the guards or his managers.

Mai hated seeing Yugi harassed and put her arms on his shoulders "Yugi, Yugi, you don't have to, they can't _make_ you," she snarled at the others to make them back off, they wisely did.

The door opened again and Ishizu clumsily bowed and said "Please, my friends: another note." Everyone groaned and others shivered. Ishizu opened it and began to read.

"_Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts …_" just as before she trailed off as some other voices began to sing from hidden places.

"_Miss Teá must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage._" Teá looked outraged and ran to a corner of the room in tears. "_Our Don Juan must lose some weight -it's not healthy in a man of Ushio's age._" Ushio put a hand on his stomach in shock and patted it worriedly. "_And our managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts._" Pegasus and Dartz spluttered then stormed over to their desk and pretended this wasn't happening.

"_As for our Yugi Moto_" Yugi looked up expectantly, but he didn't smile as he thought his angels were being rather harsh to the others. Mai tightened her grip protectively "_No doubt he'll do his best - it's true his voice is good. He knows, though, should he wish to excel he has much still to learn, if Mai will let him return to us, his teachers, his teachers …_" the voices trailed off and Ishizu ended the letter as if nothing had happened.

"_Your obedient friends ... and Angels _..."

Yugi sighed softly.

* * *

Atem and Yami smiled from just out of sight and watched, this next part would be interesting … their costumes were gone and they were wearing their normal attire; lose suites that showed off their chests, tailored jackets and black trousers. They exchanged a small smirk and waited, half masks glowing subtly in the dim light.

* * *

Mai raised her head slowly "We have all been blind - and yet the answer is staring us in the face," Everyone looked at her as her thoughts began to form a plan "This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friends ..."

Ishizu looked horrified! Not Their bloodlines!

Yugi stared at Mai and tried to reach out to her, only for Darts to move over to her and block him "We're listening"

"Go on." Pegasus added.

Mai smirked "We shall play their game - perform their work - but remember we hold the ace." She looked at her worried looking cousin "For, if My Cousin sings, they are certain to attend."

Dartz suddenly caught up to her level of thinking "We make certain the doors are barred."

Pegasus added "We make certain our men are there."

Mai nodded "We make certain they're armed." Yugi ran over to Ishizu and gripped her arms, they whispered worriedly and looked back as the three planners came to their conclusion.

The three of them proclaimed loudly: "The curtain falls. Their reign will end!"

Ishizu shouted "Madness!"

Dartz smirked, he liked this idea "I'm not so sure."

Pegasus agreed "Not if it works."

Ishizu and Yugi stepped forwards and argued "This is madness!"

Dartz ignored them "The tide will turn!"

Ishizu put a hand on her head "Monsieur, believe me -there is no way of turning the tide!" she insisted frantically.

Pegasus sneered at her "You stick to ballet!" Ishizu gasped, insulted.

Mai shook her head at Pegasus and appealed to the insulted woman "Then help us!"

Ishizu shook her head "Oh Mai, I can't."

Mai held her hands "Instead of warning us-"

"_Help us!_" Mai, Dartz and Pegasus said loudly.

Ishizu took her hand away and angrily said "I wish I_ could_," making it sound like they were the ones who needed help.

The three pressed "Don't make excuses!"

"Or could it be that you're on their side?" Mai asked with hands on hips.

Teá leaned forwards "She's their accomplice!"

Ishizu bowed her head "My friends believe me, I intend no ill ... But please believe it's not them who kill!"

Dartz and Pegasus turned away "We say they'll fall and fall they will!"

Teá glared at the desperate looking Yugi and said "He's the one behind this! Yugi! This is a ploy to help, Yugi!"

Ushio leaned over him and Yugi shrank away in fear of the larger man "This is the truth! Yugi Moto!"

Mai came to his rescue "This is their undoing!" she insisted.

The managers stepped up to Yugi's sides and said "If you succeed you free us all -these so called 'angels' have to fall!" Yugi looked horrified.

Mai glared at the ceiling and said "Angels of music, fear my fury -Here is where you fall!"

Ishizu overlapped her "Hear my warning! Fear their fury!"

Teá leered over Yugi "What glory can he hope to gain? It's clear to all: the boy's insane!"

Dartz shook his head "Yugi sings, we'll get our men."

Ushio grabbed his shirt "He is crazy! He is raving!"

Pegasus put a hand on his and agreed with Dartz "If Yugi helps us in this plan."

Mai threatened fiercely "Say your prayers, black angels of death!

Yugi's eyes watered with the noise and pressure and fear for his lovers "Please don't …"

Dartz argued with Ushio and Teá "If Yugi won't, then no-one can."

Ishizu shouted over them all "My Lords, I beg you, do not do this!"

Ushio and Teá screamed "Gran Dio! Che imbroglio!"

The managers argued "This will seal their fate!"

Yugi covered his ears and sank in a corner, wanting to escape and stop this "_If you don't stop this, I'll go mad!_" he screamed!

So loud everyone else stopped and looked at him, Yugi staggered up and ran crying into Mai's arms.

"Mai, I'm frightened -don't let them do this … Mai, it scares me -don't put them through this ordeal by fire. That murderer, he'll take _me_, I know. We'll all be parted forever, he won't let me go … What I once used to dream I now dread, if you make me, it won't ever end. I want them to always be there, singing songs in my head_, to always be there, singing songs in my head ..._" he trailed of in small sobs and little sniffles as his hysteria faded.

Teá voiced everyone's thoughts "He's mad ..." she said softly.

Mai glared at her, he was only scared and confused. She moved him to the chair and sat him down, patting his eyes dry with her hankie "You said yourself they were nothing but human … yet while they live, they will haunt us till we're dead ..."

Yugi shook his head sadly "Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to catch the wrongly blamed? Can I betray the men who once inspired my voice? Do I become your bait? Do I have any choice? You'll kill without a thought, you'll murder all that's good … I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could … Oh God - if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, your ambush opera?" he turned away from everyone and put his heads in his hands.

Mai sighed and moved around to face him again, pulling his hands away from his face she sang softly to him "_Yugi, Yugi, don't think that I don't care - but every hope and every prayer rests on you now_," she encouraged softly.

Yugi had only one second to think before everyone started shouting at him, saying he had to, telling him to hurt his angels and bring them down. Yugi jumped up and backed away shaking his head "I … I can't!" he shouted, before running out of the office in tears.

Mai jumped up and shouted "Yugi!" but he didn't come back. Mai growled, these so called angels had caused her cousin to change beyond recognition, he had chosen them over her. He was now a different person, at first she thought it was for the better, but now she was sure they were bad.

Mai looked up at the rafters and shouted at the men and angels she was sure were watching and laughing: "So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friends, the disaster will be yours!" she threatened before turning to plan their downfall.

* * *

Yami and Atem were not there to hear her threats, as soon as Yugi had ran out they followed him through their passages. They got ahead of him and appeared around the next corner he was taking.

Yugi saw them and paused in shock. They came as if by magic, just when he needed them the most. He half-smiled half-sobbed before running into their arms and holding them tight.

The Pharaohs hated seeing Yugi upset. They accepted his desperate embrace and gently tried to sooth him. They exchanged a glance and nodded, pulling their little one into their secret tunnels and moving to a small living space, that looked like a dusty and old fashioned waiting room.

Yami sat down and pulled Yugi into his lap, gently shushing him and caring for him. Atem sat beside them and gently raised Yugi's head with a gentle hand, Yugi looked into his kind and handsome half face and hiccupped sadly when he remembered what the others wanted to do to them. Atem pulled out a handkerchief and carefully dabbed and wiped Yugi's wet cheeks until they were dry, though it took a while because Yugi kept crying.

Yami rubbed his back and murmured sweet nothings to him until he was calmer. "Little one what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Yugi leaned into him "Th-they want me to help catch you, they want to hurt you," he whispered, running a hand over each uncovered half of their faces. They leaned into his touch and Yugi felt a slight calm at their relaxed confidence. They always treated his affection like a gift from heaven.

Atem planted a kiss on Yugi's temple, making Yugi gasp softly as he felt his lips on him for the first time. "Shh, they are not the first to have tried to capture us, and they won't be the last," he kissed away fresh tears, making Yugi shiver at the conflicting touch of warm lips and the cold edge of his mask.

Atem smiled apologetically and Yami chuckled a little. "But this is the first time they've tried to use someone against us," he sighed.

Atem rolled his eyes "Because this is the first time we have loved someone other than each other," he pointed out, making Yugi blush. With his angels saying such things it was hard not to blush.

Yami agreed with a low hum, and gently placed him back on his feet. "Listen little one, go along with it and then tell us what they have planned, that way we'll make a show and stay ahead of things," he explained.

Yugi nodded "Alright … but what if they lie to me, or leave something out?"

Atem chuckled "We have ears everywhere, backstage gossip, Ishizu's tip offs and access to the manager's office. And with you we'll know how to keep you safe and where to be close but hidden," he pointed out, "They won't get the best of us, little one."

Yugi relaxed and nodded "I believe you," he promised, hugging them both in relief "Thank you," he added, they had been very kind to him, it made his heart warm at how kind and gentle they were compared to how beastly their hidden faces looked. Yami and Atem hugged him back gently, but not tightly, if Yugi wanted to pull away he could. But he didn't he never did, he always wanted to be held by them; their warm arms made him feel very safe, like he'd never be found or hurt. He was falling for them … so hard …

Atem kissed Yugi's cheek, it was the most intimate they'd been. He smiled at Yugi "You're welcome our heart, now you'd better run back to bed for rehearsals tomorrow, sing well, we're expecting a lot from you," he promised.

Yugi smiled and began to leave, but Yami caught his hand "Yugi, the intruder is still here, we found his old living space and there's no way he'd have gotten out during the party, don't come looking for us, we'll come to you, we can't bear the thought of you crossing his path," he admitted, his eyes so protective.

Yugi nodded and held his hands "I promise," he whispered before returning to the opera house and going to bed.

The Pharaohs exchanged a glance and Yami said "I'm worried, the intruder seems to appear where Yugi is."

Atem nodded "We should watch him, he won't dare make a move under our eyes."

* * *

In the rehearsal room Alister and Ishizu were organizing the singers and dancers for first practice, they sat in row according to pitch, dance type and fitness, if you were really fit you could sing and dance at once. Yugi entered the room hesitantly, earning many welcoming smiles and waves and a pair of glares from two former stars.

Teá sneered as he sat in one of the leads chairs, Ishizu speaking softly with him. Ryou and Malik smiled and called across to him from their chorus stands, Yugi smiled and kinda missed gossiping with them … there were drawbacks to being a star it seemed.

Alister hit some keys on a piano and tapped his conducting stick to get everyone's attention "Alright everyone, first rehearsal, it's okay to mess up, but I'll still hate it if it happens. Deep breath." Everyone breathed "Everyone warmed up? Good," he approved as everyone nodded. "And one, two, three …" he played their chord.

"_Hide your sword now wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconnade brought you to your final fight for your pride, high price you've paid_!" the group sang unsurely, it sounded a little bad, but there was always going to be a bad first run.

Yugi read off his score "_Silken couch and hay-filled barn! Both have been his battlefield_," he sang perfectly, earning a nod of approval from Ishizu.

Ushio cleared his throat and began his line "_Those who tangle with Don Juan_-" everyone winced as he fell flatter than a pancake on the floor.

Alister hit the keys and shouted "No, no, no! Chorus rest please." Everyone relaxed and waited for the sign to continue. Alister looked at the baffled man and said "Don Juan, er Lord Ushio" he accidently called Ushio by his character name "- this is the phrase. '_Those who tangle with Don Juan!_' If you please?" he demonstrated the note, playing the piano in time.

Ushio cleared his throat and tried again "_Those who tangle with Don Juan!_"

Alister sighed "No, no. Nearly - but no. '_Those who tan, tan, tan._'"

Ushio mimicked badly "_Those who tangle with Don Juan …_"

Teá giggled suddenly "Ah, his way is better. At least he make it sound like music!" she said, making others giggle as well.

Ishizu glared icily "My Lady, would you speak that way in the presence of the composers?" she asked stonily, the other singers shut up at her glare.

Teá scoffed "The composers are not here. And if they were here, I would-"

"_Are you certain of that_, Miss Teá?" Ishizu interrupted. Teá paled and looked around worriedly, before shrinking into her seat and shutting up for once. She had no desire to be under an object of set again …

Alister glanced around, getting a little paranoid then continued "So, once again Lord Ushio, after seven. Five, six, seven …" he pointed for him to sing.

Ushio gulped loudly then completely ruined his line "_Those who tangle with Don Juan_."

The chorus started laughing and groaning at his stupidity, chattering loudly and causing lots of chaos. Teá leaped up and shouted at Alister "Ah, piu non posso! What does it matter what notes we sing?" she raged.

Ishizu sighed and tried to restore order, but even the banging of her cane had no effect "Have patience, My Lady," she advised before trying to calm the hyper chorus groups.

But Teá wasn't done "No-one will know if it is right or if it is wrong. _Those who tangle with Don Juan!_" she sang nasally, making it sound worse than when Ushio tried.

Ushio tested himself again "_Those who tan ... tan_ ... Is this right?" he asked Yugi, leaning over him a bit much with a seductive smirk.

Yugi leaned away disgusted "Not quite, Ushio" he pushed him back slightly "_Those who tan ... tan ..._" he sang, trying to help as Alister and Ishizu had their hands full.

Out of sight Yami and Atem were sniggering at their first rehearsal, finally Alister got control again "Everyone ... Lord Ushio ... if you please!" he jabbed a finger at him crossly; not even _Masquerade_ had been this bad!

Yami looked at Atem, and his lover nodded "Let's change the pace, shall we?" he suggested. They both raised their hands and caused a few reactions down below with their magician-like talents.

Everyone silenced as Alister yelped and jumped away from the piano … which was playing itself! The piano played the introduction, and everyone realized how it was meant to sound and joined in.

"_Poor young dreamer! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets!_"

* * *

At the end of the rehearsal Yugi stood alone on the stage, everyone had gone to enjoy themselves, Ryou and Malik came over to get him, but found he was in some kind of trance or day dream. Malik looked at Ryou worriedly and moved to pinch him, but Yugi started to sing.

"_In sleep they sang to me, in dreams they came ... that song which calls to me and speaks my name ..._" his song sounded so haunted and lonely, it scared them …

"Yugi!" Ryou grabbed his hand and Yugi snapped out of it at once.

"Ah!" Yugi gasped "Oh Ryou, Malik, what are you doing here?"

Malik smiled at him hopelessly "Dreaming again Yugi? Come on, we get the rest of the day off, do you want to come and get a few drinks with us? The bar is open late tonight! Whoo!"

Ryou shook his head "I've volunteered to be the sober one to bring them home, come and enjoy yourself Yugi, you've been so tense and hard-working lately," he suggested.

Yugi thought about it then said "Its midsummer today."

Ryou and Malik at once understood and smiled sympathetically; it was the day his Mother had died. Yugi always went to her resting place on the anniversary of her death, to keep her memory alive.

Ryou hugged Yugi comfortingly "We understand, but next time you're definitely coming with us," he bargained.

Yugi shook his hand with a small giggle "Deal."

Malik began swaggering back into the changing rooms singing at the top of his lungs and sounding drunk already, Ryou sighed, knowing he'd have his hands full tonight. But maybe he could keep Malik from running off with strange men and women once again.

Yugi whispered good luck and a few choice jokes about his singing to Ryou before leaving the Opera Palace out of the back door. He looked up and sang mournfully "_Little Heba thought of everything and nothing ... His Mother promised him that she would send him the Angels of Music ... His Mother promised him ... His Mother promised him …_"

* * *

The devil smirked as the boy went off on his own, he was completely alone, and defenceless. _Now's my chance!_ He thought before dropping out of his window and pulling his cloak over his head.

Atem and Yami watched Yugi leave, he had told them where he was going, so they had no fear. They were sad that Yugi had lost someone so important to him, in their eyes he deserved nothing but happiness. Yami sighed as Yugi glanced back, he'd miss him though he'd only be gone one afternoon. Atem squeezed Yami's shoulder and whispered in his ear softly.

Yami chuckled and pulled his mask off to look at Atem properly "I'm not being possessive," he argued. Atem snorted and kissed him deeply.

"I don't believe you," he said simply, and turned to retreat back to their lakeside home.

Yami sent another longing glance after Yugi, but then stiffened "Atem!" he gasped. Atem rejoined him and they saw a strange man following their little one. For just one second his hood was down … and they knew every face in the opera house: this man was a stranger.

Yami gripped his arm "The intruder!" he hissed.

Atem's eyes widened "He's after Yugi." he realized. They turned and ran to a tunnel so secret they only just remembered it; it lead outside the opera house to the river, only a few minutes' walk to Yugi's Mother's grave.

* * *

Yugi walked through a maze of tombs sadly, retracing his steps from last year, and the year before that … and the year before that …

Yugi felt the usual tears well up as he thought of his lovely, beautiful Mother. He rubbed at his large eyes slightly and murmured a soft song into the air, his angels had encouraged him to sing for whatever emotion, and it helped … "_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered,_" Yugi's breath hitched as he paused, then he continued, this was for his Mother.

"_You were once a friend and mother, then my world was shattered,_" Yugi closed his eyes and tears flowed slowly down his plump cheeks. "_Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, Somehow you would be here!_" his voice grew and became spell binding once again.

He turned and saw her grave, overgrown with flowers and surrounded by sand blown by the winds and sculptures of the gods of the underworld. Yugi put a hand on her nameplate and sang "_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could,_" he missed her arms, her voice, her lullabies and her aura of safety.

In the background priests rang bells to scare away evil spirits and to welcome the peoples ka's back home "_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem, for you, the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle_," Yugi smiled slightly, remembering her hugs, how warm her house always was, how smiley she always was and how she always laughed. She was so lively, why was this place so cold though she was in it?

Yugi leaned into her tomb and sobbed a little, before taking a deep breath and singing at the top of his lungs "_Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die?_ _Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say, Goodbye,_"

Yugi placed his hands against the stone "_Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try!_" Yugi turned to the skies and sang his heart out "_No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years …_"

He trailed off and leaned against her nameplate "_Help me say, Goodbye,_" he pleaded slightly "_Help me say, _Goodbye," his voice rose to such a pitch it was magical. Then he collapsed against her resting place and huddled there, trapped in the past and missing her terribly.

Suddenly a soft voice called out to him "_Wandering child so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance …_"

Yugi raised his head and dried his eyes "Who's there?" he called. The song was a tune of one of his, but the voice … he'd never heard it before.

"_Have you forgotten your angel?_"

Yugi stood up in confusion, _my angel?_ That wasn't right who was this person? Where were they? What was the big deal, trying to masquerade as his angels? "You're not them, where are you? Come out."

"Very well."

Yugi screamed as a pair of hands covered his face, his eyes and mouth. He kicked and struggled as the man pulled him back behind his Mother's tomb.

The murder chuckled darkly and put a foul smelling scarf over Yugi's face. Yugi scratched at the man's hands, but he wasn't released! _Help!_ He tried to scream, but he couldn't talk, the man's hand blocked all noise apart from a few scared and muffled cries. But suddenly a big heavy sleepy feeling washed over him.

The criminal smirked as the boy's struggles began to subside, his body being overwhelmed by the fumes from the rag over his mouth, finally his arms flopped by his sides and his body collapsed. The criminal smirked and nifty tied a piece of black cloth over his eyes before dragging him to a secluded spot …

"Don't take another step!"

The criminal jumped as a powerful voice commanded him to freeze. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two Dark Pharaohs glaring at him through their masks, their capes flapping in the wind and their eyes and dark as thunder.

Yami raised a hand and said "Put him down, now."

The criminal smirked and carelessly dropped the semi-conscious boy to the sandy ground. "There."

Atem growled "You'll pay for hurting him!"

The murder turned around, his face hidden by his hood "But I haven't done anything … yet," he promised darkly.

Yami growled and shouted "We will never let you have him! I would rather see you rot in hell!" Yami punched out a fist and fire erupted.

The criminal gasped and dodged behind a grave before chuckling "Bravo, Pharaohs! Such spirited words!" he clapped mockingly and ran to another position.

Yami and Atem ran to Yugi's side. Atem carefully turned him over softy called his name. Yugi's head raised and lolled, he had been drugged. Atem gently lifted him and held him protectively while Yami looked for the intruder. The man peered around the corner and Yami attacked with the fire trick once again.

The man laughed tauntingly as the three began to run away, back to the secret tunnel and safety "More tricks, my lords? More deception? More violence?" he jaunted "Do you not remember how your own families threw you out to me, where I caged and enslaved your monstrous faces?"

Yami jerked to a stop, the criminal had touched his most angry nerve. He turned and faced the man who was waiting, hooded and taunting. Yami's fists became flames and he snarled "Let's see, you murderer how far you dare go!" and he attacked with his dangerous and fiery tricks.

Atem turned and watched, though he kept backing away with Yugi. He didn't want Yugi in danger by staying, but he didn't want to leave Yami alone by fleeing. He bit his lip and painfully drew back another step.

The criminal dogged the fire and watched as Yami unconsciously approached while he attacked, soon he'd be in striking distance of his knife … "That's right, that's right, Monster keep walking this way!" he laughed.

Atem saw the silver and prepared to shout after him but another voice spoke "You can't win this battle by becoming a killer."

Yami glanced back and saw a half-awake Yugi pleading with his eyes and weak voice to leave and be safe.

The criminal spat at him and taunted some more "I'm here, I'm here, Monster: the angel of death!" Yami glared at him hatefully but took a step back and prepared to run and leave. The hooded man cackled "Come on, come on, Monster. Don't stop, don't stop! Don't go!"

Yami blasted both hands with fire and caused the criminal to dive for cover, it was so unexpected. Atem turned and ran, he grabbed Yami's arm as he passed and they hurriedly made it to safety.

The criminal emerged from the smoke and looked around angrily, they had escaped again! "So be it! Now let it be war upon you all!" he bellowed to the skies.

* * *

Yami, Yugi and Atem disappeared into a false tomb and followed the narrow tunnel back home. They resurfaced just behind the mirror in their underground home. Yugi was nearly back to full awareness, but he shivered uncontrollably whenever he thought about what might have happened had his angels not rescued him …

Atem let Yami push open the mirror-door and made his way through to the bedchamber next door. Yugi looked up with large, scared and worried eyes as he was wrapped up in the silk sheets.

Atem smiled reassuringly at him, running a hand through his soft hair gently "You're safe now Yugi, it's alright," he whispered. Yugi smiled slightly and laid down in the small bed, his shaking had started up again.

Atem glanced at the entrance then got up and went back to the main cave to talk to Yami.

Yami was half sulking half dignified as he sat before the organ, he was going to play something, but nothing had come to mind … for once. Atem leaned against the instrument next to him and glared slightly "Now who's being careless?" he challenged.

Yami scowled "At least I'm not hanging from a balcony."

Atem rolled his eyes "No. You're out fighting with a professional slash retired assassin who hurt us as kids," he grabbed Yami's shoulders and turned him to face him. "You think I'd be able to live after you if you died fighting him?" he growled.

Yami blinked in shock, then slumped "I wanted him to hurt like we did … he nearly hurt Yugi, he's going to again," he argued.

Atem nodded "I know. But don't become him, Yami. We're better than he is, Yugi sees our goodness, don't prove him wrong," he begged slightly. There was a moment of silence before Atem smacked the back of Yami's head.

"Ouch!" he hissed "What was that for?" he growled.

Atem glared back "That was for trying to leave me," he growled back before kissing him roughly.

Yugi blushed and retreated back behind the curtain, he had heard them arguing and was a little worried about what was happening. He hadn't expected them to react like that!

He peeked again and saw their masks had been discarded, and the kissing had gentled. Atem's hand was caressing Yami's scars and distortions as they kissed. Yugi wondered how his skin felt, was it as rough and textured as its appearance and colours? Or was it smooth.

He barely noticed the fact he wasn't scared by their faces anymore. He saw Yami return the gesture, then they parted and just smiled … Yugi leaned against the wall dreamily, he could see their emotions as clearly as someone could hear an opera star sing: they loved each other, their argument hadn't torn them apart.

Yugi wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if his carelessness had resulted in their break up.

Yugi disappeared back to the bed and made himself comfortable. He didn't want to leave until morning, he was so safe here, so loved. And it wasn't like anyone would notice he was gone until rehearsals …

* * *

Ryou stretched with Malik and the other dancers, Yugi joined in though he didn't have to, he missed being part of a group. Ryou leaned around Malik as they each leaned back whilst holding the beam "Are you nervous? It's the big night." He laughed suddenly, Malik had reached up to tickle his toes. "Malik!"

Malik sniggered "He's not nervous about the audience, I think he's more scared of Odion and Ushio," he said, remembering that they, along with Yugi, were involved in a bit of a 'flirty' scene together, to put it lightly.

Yugi made a face "Trust you guys to bring that up," he muttered as they all sank into the splits. He wondered why Yami and Atem had paired him up with those two, Ushio was a pervert and Odion was awkward as he had a girlfriend … not exactly star material.

The three reached down to grab their toes and Yugi said "No, I'm not nervous, at least Ushio has to behave as Teá'll be in the wings watching," he thought aloud, not really looking forwards to it.

Ryou leaned back into a crab and then each boy carefully, slowly, skillfully slipped back over on their hands, to land in a crouch. "If he tries anything funny just complain to Teá, she'll sort him out," he said, standing up and shaking off the tension.

Malik bounced on his heals a few times then pulled out a costume from the rack "And I want to be there when she does, _no sex for a month! How could you treat a star this way? He's just a little sideshow until they get back to the big stars! How could you betray me?_" Malik wept, impersonating Teá badly whilst clinging to Ryou's knees.

Yugi giggled while Ryou sarcastically patted his head "There there _Prima Donna_, now let's get Yugi ready for his show?" he suggested whilst stepping out of Malik's grip.

Malik pouted "What no praise for my acting skills?" he complained as he fetched Yugi's shoes and cute red hood.

Yugi hugged him suddenly "Thanks Malik, I needed that performance, it was her exactly."

Malik hugged Yugi back and then set him on his seat "I know, I'm sooo talented, you think Marik will spot me in the dancing crowd? Maybe I should get singing lessons from the Pharaohs and join you in the big league," he thought whilst tying on Yugi's shoes. They were flexible like Ballet shoes but had the appearance of leather shoes.

Yugi tilted his head "Who's Marik?"

Malik blushed. Ryou laughed "Some guy he ran off with when he was drunk the other week, he managed to escape both me and Ishizu," he commented as he got Yugi's shirt on.

Yugi stood up and let them tie him up at the back "Really? He must have been worth it to face her anger."

Malik licked his lips "Crazy, fetishful, hardcore bastard. But damn was he a good lay. _And_ he was sweet-_ish_ afterwards! I think I've found my match!" Malik was also into strange things, and he didn't like mushy stuff after a round of sex, so this guy was ideal. "Plus he takes a hit and hint very well, I slipped him a backstage pass and he came to visit," he sniggered again.

Ryou shook his head "That's why you were limping …"

Yugi blushed "Wow … good for you Malik, just don't let him beat you up too bad …"

Malik looked at Yugi stupefied "Are you _joking_? As if I'd be anyone's bitch, and if I was they'd have Ishizu chasing them like Ra's your daylight."

Yugi laughed "That's true. How about you Ryou? Did you find anyone?"

Ryou shook his head "Nope, but I'm not looking for _my_ someone at the moment, maybe another time," he said, pinning Yugi's cape in place. "All done," he cheered.

Yugi was dressed in a white shirt with black lace down the middle and along all the edges, black short shorts with white hems at the bottoms, he wore stockings up to his knees that were stripped red and black which matched his black shoes with red laces. Finally he had a silken red cape with the black lace theme, overall he looked like a cute red riding hood who could also pull off the sexy look too. Yugi admired his costume then shyly hid his really exposed legs "Mmm … I feel exposed," he mumbled.

Malik came back in wearing just a black kilt and a darkly jewelled collar "How do you think we feel?" he demanded, Ryou wore similar. Ryou pouted and covered his chest. Malik looked at Ryou and smirked "You know what the difference between you and me is?" he asked, before posing idiotically "I make this look good."

Ryou and Yugi rolled their eyes and made their way to the stage.

* * *

Mahad, the chief of Palace police nodded to each of his men "You understand your instructions?" he questioned.

"Sir!" the men shouted at once.

Mahad nodded "When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is _essential_ that all doors are properly secured," he pressed, waving them on to their positions. Mahad turned and nodded at the three on the stage.

Pegasus looked to his managing partner and asked "Are we doing the right thing, Dartz?"

"Have you got a better idea?" Dartz challenged while making sure everything was going to plan: for both the show and the ambush.

Mahad turned to Mai and bowed, as she was nobility "My Lady, am I to give the order?

Mai nodded, very business-like to him and said "Give the order." Mahad at once began ordering his men into task positions. Mai looked down into the musicians stands and called "You in the pit - do you have a clear view of this box?" she pointed to the stand of Ra.

The small man with a gun nodded "Yes, Mam."

Mai nodded "Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to - but shoot. To kill," she commanded sternly.

The man scratched his blue hair and adjusted his glasses "How will I know, Mam?

Mai glanced around suspiciously then simply said "You'll know."

Pegasus came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, only for her to slap it off a second later. He winced and asked "My Lady Mai, are you confident that this will work? Will Our Yugi-boy sing?"

Mai smiled sweetly, Yugi had agreed to sing. He had confidently told her once again that the Dark Pharaohs weren't to blame, and that their plan wouldn't work. "Don't worry, Sir Pegasus. Sir Darts?"

"We're in your hands, My lady," Dartz sighed, flapping his hands up once to express his hatred for being kept out of the loop.

Mahad turned to the managers and bowed "My men are now in position, sirs and Mam," he informed, whilst glancing a few times at Ishizu, who had come to watch and warn everyone about their impending performance schedule. She was also a little distracted …

Mai smiled at him "Go ahead, then."

Mahad blew his whistle shrilly then shouted "Are all the doors secure?"

Several doors slammed, followed by the shout of "Secure!" from each of his men.

Just as they were about to move onto phase two, a pair of spooky voices started echoing throughout the opera palace … "We're here: The Pharaohs of the Darkness … We're here: The Pharaohs of the Darkness … We're here ... We're here, we're here!"

_Bang!_

Everyone jumped as the small blue haired gunman lost his nerve and fired randomly.

Mai recovered fiercely. "Idiot!" she thundered angrily "I said: only when the times comes!" Now their element of surprise was gone!

The blue haired man "But, Lady Mai-" he began to protest.

"No 'buts'!" one of the scary voices shouted, stilling everyone. "For once, Our Miss Lady Mai is right."

There was a chuckle from the second voice before he started an eerie song that echoed around the hall and drew the people into a small mob out of wariness. "_Seal our fates tonight - We hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin. Let the audience in, let our opera begin!_"

* * *

The curtain opened up on the second half to a feast hall. There was a large table stuffed with foods and wines, all wax but the audience didn't need to know that. Dark tapestries of red, purple, dark green and black, with a golden symbol of a ram in the middle. The dancers made their way on and pretended to be servants to the 'guests' who followed soon after. They were dressed in finery, long dark robes and dresses with extravagant headwear.

The guests mingled until the music struck a cord and everyone began to sing, the dancers rushed to the front, slid to their knees and danced from the waist up. "_Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!_" the dancers all lay flat as if struck down, then rose hauntingly for the next verse: lead by Teá's soprano highs.

"_Poor young dreamer! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill- tangled in the winding sheets!_" Everyone suddenly moved to either side of the stage, as if a guard creating a corridor for someone royal. "_Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid Don Juan triumphs once again!_" Ushio, or Don Juan, and his lover Adien (Odion), walked through the corridor proudly, taking up sword and other objects from the crowd.

Odion sipped his drink then clapped his hands, signalling that all people should leave.

Ushio winked at Teá whilst turned away from the audience, she nodded back at him formally, not happy about this arrangement. Ushio sighed at her continued reluctance and then turned and addressed Malik in his role. "_Passarino faithful friend, once again recite the plan_."

Malik bowed and sang "_Your young guest believes I'm you, I, the master, you the man,_" he recited, his role as Passarino the faithful servant.

Odion sang next "_When you met, you wore my cloak, With my scarf you hid your face._"

Ushio took over quickly "_He believes he dines with me in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine!_" he chuckled lustily.

Malik jumped up and ran to touch the door as he sang "_You come home! I use your voice ... slam the door like crack of doom!_"

Odion nodded and continued "_We shall say: Come hide with we! Where oh where? Of course, our room,_" he moved to hide.

Malik laughed like an evil henchman "_Poor thing hasn't got a chance,_" he sang gleefully.

Ushio nodded "_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh. Ha ha ha …_" he trailed off as both himself and Odion hid behind a curtained doorway.

"Gentlemen."

Odion and Ushio gasped as two voices spoke. They turned and saw Atem and Yami waiting patiently with Ishizu "We will be taking your places for this scene," they threw each man a very generous tip in a bag of money, most likely from their wages.

Ishizu smiled reassuringly "It is all part of the plan. Go and enjoy some wine backstage, if you keep your silence for three days another tip will arrive, but doubled." Ushio and Odion happily switched, though Odion just didn't want to seem like he was cheating on his girlfriend.

Atem and Yami got changed just in time as Yugi's voice started up from the other side of the stage…

* * *

"_No thoughts within his head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within his heart, but dreams of love!_"

Yami and Atem pulled up their hoods and moved through the curtained part of set.

Malik, disguised in his master's items called "_Master?_" as Yugi came onto the opposite side of the stage and happily sat himself at the feasting table.

As he played with one of the apples Atem sang as Don Juan "_Passarino … go away, for the trap is set and waits for his prey!_" he ordered, faking Ushio's accent for now, then switching to his own as Malik began to leave.

Yami confidently approached the young boy and sang directly to him for the first time in this scene "_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent ... silent,_" he reached around Yugi and plucked the apple from his grip, Yugi glanced over his shoulder in surprise, then surprise again as he realized this wasn't Odion, but Yami!

Atem stealthily moved to the opposite side of the table and continued to sing "_We have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge,_" Yugi blushed at once, Atem smirked but didn't stop "_In your mind you've already succumbed to we, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to we._" He lifted a wine goblet as he sang and placed it at Yugi's lips. Yugi hesitantly covered his hand and pretended to sip, he closed his eyes and relaxed: this must have all been planned …

Yami removed the goblet as Atem let go and placed it back on the table, whilst sneaking a hand around Yugi's waist "_Now you are here with us, no second thoughts: you've decided. Decided._"

Mai watched Yugi carefully, he was much better than rehearsals …maybe the audience was making him forget himself? Mahad and the guard were stationed all around the theater, she wasn't going to risk her cousin, so she pulled some strings.

Atem stalked around the table slowly and deliberately as he sang "_Past the point of no return, no backward glances._" Yami passed a hand over Yugi's face, making him turn his head away in time with the lyrics"_The games we played 'til now are at an end,_" Atem finished, standing just behind them both.

Yami started up as soon as he was done "_Past all thought of 'If' or 'When', no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend,_" he seductively pulled his hand from Yugi's waist over his stomach then leaned him down like a vampire would to his victim. Yugi's arms raised by his head submissively.

Atem plucked Yugi from Yami's grasp and twirled once with him, bridal style "_What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?_" Atem gently let Yugi slide down till his feet touched the floor, holding him close and nearly purring the last two lines into his ear. Yugi shivered and yet he still played along.

Yami approached again, slipping around the two of them and resting his hands on Yugi's shoulders "_Past the point of no return, the final threshold._" His hands gently untied his red cape and dropped it to the floor "_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return-_"

Yugi broke from their grips as rehearsed, he moved to an empty part of the stage and looked at the two men unsurely "_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence._" Yami and Atem watched impassively. But then Yugi gracefully wandered back to them, he placed his hands on Yami's biceps "_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining! Defenseless and silent,_" he turned and held Atem's hands as he began the next line "_And now I am here with you … No second thoughts, I've decided, decided …_" he leaned up as if he were going to kiss him, but just paused a few inches away and began the next verse.

"_Past the point of no return, no going back now,_" he walked around them, always keeping one hand in contact and sometimes playfully holding one hand up to spin him like in a waltz. "_Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question:_" Yugi faced them both and the Pharaohs each raised a hand to Yugi's face "_How long should we three wait before we're one?_"

Yugi turned his back to them and one moved to hold him against his front while the other stood against his side and wrapped a single hand across his collarbone with the hand resting on his chin "_When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last-_" Yugi turned in their grips and held them both in a tight embrace "-_consume us?_"

Yami and Atem pushed Yugi back, almost roughly and all three sang at once.

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so _stand_ and watch it burn!_" Yami swept Yugi around so he was in between the two once again, each man having a hold on his waist and hips "_We've passed the point of no return …_"

"Halt!"

The three jumped as a man dressed as a medieval soldier stepped onto the stage- this wasn't rehearsed!

Yugi stepped out of their hold in confusion, Atem and Yami tensed to run if it was a trap.

But the soldier, with a scarf over his face, moved forwards and sang at Yugi _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you, anywhere you go let me go too,_" he was right before Yugi now, Yugi raised a hand to his shoulder as the soldier took his other hand "_Yugi that's all I ask of-_"

Yugi pulled his scarf off.

"No!" the soldier shouted, his jail-wanted tattoo exposed for all to see. He was Timaeus: the most wanted murderer, rapist, and overall criminal in all of Egypt!

Yugi screamed in horror, backing away quickly, but the man just turned him around and held a knife to his throat.

"Yugi!" Atem and Yami moved to help but the murderer slipped a hangman's lasso over Yugi's head and held it tightly: he'd be strangled if anyone or thing touched either of them.

Mai stood up and screamed "Guards!" as the man punched the two 'actors' aside and ran off with her cousin being dragged by his may-be-death-weapon!

Atem and Yami leapt up and began to run after him, but the criminal laughed and a large part of the ceiling fell from the roof down towards the stage. Atem saw it and skidded to a halt. "Yami!" he shouted, tackling him out of the way. They landed with only a bit of splint and rubble hitting them.

Everyone looked and saw that the stone had fallen through the stage, splinters and timber was left on the floor. The audience began to panic and run wildly, screaming and shouting.

Yugi whimpered in fear as he was forced to walk through secret halls. He glanced back at the wreckage and gasped "The stage …" Timaeus raised an eyebrow and simply pulled him onwards, Yugi choked and followed obediently as his lead-like torture weapon tightened at his resistance.

The stage was soon flooded with guards, they helped up the two actors who had dodged the falling stones but as they did so their hoods fell back. Everyone screamed again as the two Dark Pharaohs stood before them.

Mahad moved to arrest them but someone ran in front of him. "Stop!"

Ishizu stumbled on her bad ankle as she ran to protect the two masked men, they caught her as she stumbled "Ishizu! Don't you'll only hurt yourself," They protested, knowing that her leg wasn't meant to be treated roughly.

Ishizu stood up stubbornly then turned to the soldiers and managers and said "These are not the killer you're searching for! That Timaeus was the man who caused all the death and accidents, he's come back here time after time to try and kill these two men before you, these men of royal blood I might add, and now he's run off with an innocent just because you were all too blind to see the truth and believe me!" she declared.

Mai ran through the crowd "Where is Yugi?" she demanded, taking Ishizu's hands. "Please, say you can help him!"

Ishizu shook her head "I have no clue, but these two men know every spot of this opera palace, they can rescue him. For he is their lover," she assured her.

Mai gasped, looking at the two restrained men "You are his courters?" she asked, hardly believing it.

Atem half smirked "He calls us his angels."

Mai saw their worry and love and fear for her cousin, and she also knew that they were the best chance at rescuing him. "Free them, they're not the ones we want," she marched up to them and smacked the guards holding them prisoner "I'm trusting you two, but remember: you make one wrong move and I'll have you back in chains," she threatened. Then pushed at them "Now go and find my cousin, bring him back" she begged.

Atem and Yami nodded "We will Lady Mai," they promised.

Ishizu put a hand on Yami's shoulder "My Pharaohs, remember: keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

Malik and Ryou appeared just behind her "Like this," they demonstrated, having been taught that from their first days here. Whenever they were alone and heard a funny noise, or when they were just nervous, they would raise their hands. All the dancers did it, Ishizu told them that it would keep them safe.

Atem looked confused "But why?"

Ishizu held her neck "The Punjab lasso, it's the only way to be caught and get out alive," she told them, then pushed "Now go! Hurry or you will be too late!" she begged.

Ryou and Malik wanted so badly to follow them, but Ishizu did not allow it. She knew how dangerous that man could be from experience. Her hurt ankle twinged at the memory of his knife through it as she tried to protect her younger dancers from the murderer …

* * *

Timaeus pulled Yugi into his old living space above the opera house, where the old chandelier used to hang. Inside were old works, old wood, and a bath of old water which caught things from a leak in the ceiling.

Yugi gasped as the man pulled the lasso off of his head then threw him down to the floor. Yugi landed and lay there, coughing a little as he breathed properly for the first time since the rope was put on him. The criminal slowly approached, his boots making a haunting tapping noise on the stone floor.

Yugi turned to him fearfully and scrambled backwards on the floor. Timaeus might have been handsome once, but he had a scar over his eye that scared Yugi more than the Pharaohs deformed faces ever could. His forehead and cheeks were tattooed with capital Palace Prisoner status, anyone who killed him would be a hero, he was so evil only death would stop him.

Timaeus pulled off his scarf as he neared. Yugi gasped out "Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" he trembled at the thought and whimpered as the man angered.

"That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh!" Yugi half screamed as the man grabbed his ankle! Timaeus looked amused, but then went off into a small daydream as to why he was this way "Their face - the infection which poisoned my life!"

Yugi looked up as he backed off a little. Timaeus touched his tattoos and scowled, talking about Yami and Atem "Their face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, their first unfeeling scraps of clothing. My mercy was the wrong fate! I should have killed those things of hate, now an eternity of this across my face!" he jabbed a hand at his tattoos. He had been the man hired to kill Yami and Atem as children, but instead he pitied them and just held them captive to earn money.

When they escaped he reported back, saying they might as well be dead in the desert, he was arrested by their families to protect their own images. Then he was given this tattoo, and his escapes and crimes increased …

He snapped out of his dream and pulled out a knife, Yugi cringed back against the wall in fear. Timaeus smirked "You're so cute when you're afraid," he grabbed Yugi's leg and trailed the knife up his thigh to try and cut off his clothes.

Yugi started to shout, but a hand was there to cut him off. Timaeus smirked and then said "Wait! I think, my dear, we have some guests!" he turned and looked at the entrance and, sure enough, two men stood there, worried and angry.

Yugi sat up and shouted "Angels!"

Atem and Yami looked at Yugi and were relieved to see him alive and unhurt, but worried when they saw the position he was in: if that man had dared to touch him they would tear him to shreds without a second thought!

Yugi looked at them pleadingly, scared so much he nearly cried at the sight of familiar and loving faces.

Timaeus saw their silent exchange and laughed insanely. He stood in-between them and said "Sirs, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!" he bowed mockingly "I had rather hoped that you would come." Timaeus snatched Yugi's neck and pulled him to his feet by his grip there. Yugi choked and gasped under his grip.

Yami jerked forwards "No!"

Timaeus raised a hand to stop them warningly "And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night."

Atem growled, but he daren't attack with Yugi so close! "Free him! Do what you like only free him! Have you no pity?" he demanded.

Timaeus only laughed at their antics, he glanced at Yugi and drawled "Your lovers make a passionate plea."

Yugi gasped and called out "Angels, it's useless!" he choked at the end as the man tightened his grip to shut him up.

Yami moved forwards half a step "We love him! Does that mean nothing? We love him! Show some compassion!"

Timaeus saw red and roared "_Your compassion did this to me!_"

Yami saw Yugi gasp for air and threw down his fire weapons and begged once more as Atem did the same "Yugi, Yugi. Let us see him!" he shouted.

Timaeus growled, but saw that they were unarmed and that they were at his mercy … he threw Yugi at his feet and muttered "Be my guests, sirs ..."

The Pharaohs wasted no time and ran to Yugi's side. Yugi reached up and clung to them, crying a little in hysteria, pressing his face into their bodies to block out the situation. Yami saw his torn clothing and held him close, rocking him and whispering gently. Atem rubbed his back and kissed his tears, also murmuring comfortingly.

Timaeus watched them, amused and scornfully until he had seen enough. He pulled down two hidden ropes and approached stealthily "Monsters, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I soon harm him?" he asked mockingly, the two Pharaoh's glaring out of their masks. Timaeus stood directly behind them "Why should I make him pay for the sins which are _yours_!" he snagged a lasso around each of the Pharaoh's necks.

They yelled in surprise then in fear as they were tightened.

"Angels no!" Yugi screamed in horror as Timaeus pulled them backwards and tightened the ropes, it looked like they were about to be hung! They struggled but they couldn't get their fingers under the rope to pull it off! He stood up and tried to help only to be kicked in the chest and sent flying back to the floor.

Timaeus cackled evilly "Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Yugi" Atem and Yami were teetering on tip toes to keep breathing when Timaeus looked back at Yugi and grabbed his arms "Sell your heart and soul to me - Buy their freedom with your body! Refuse me, and you send your lovers to their deaths! This is the choice - This is the point of no return!" he declared, pushing Yugi backwards so that he could see what little choice he had.

The doorway was wide open, but if he ran he'd sacrifice Yami and Atem …

Yugi bowed his head and then glared at the murderer "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of _hate_!" he shouted.

Yami closed his eyes and grunted in pain as the rope began to cut into him "_Yugi, forgive us please forgive us ... we did it all for you, and all for nothing-_" he sang, Atem joining in as they tried to persuade Yugi to run and save himself.

Yugi faced the two Pharaohs and sang "_How can I say goodbye my dear friends? We had such hopes, how can those hopes just shatter?_" Yugi buried his face in his hands.

Timaeus taunted icily "_Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!_"

Yami and Atem didn't give up "_Say you'll love and our lives are over-_"

"_All hope of cries for help; no point in fighting!_" Timaeus shouted over them.

Then all three joined in singing to Yugi "_For either way you choose, he has to win/you cannot win!_" Yugi looked at them all despairingly, tears flooding his face.

Timaeus took both Yami and Atem's ropes in his hands and faced Yugi threateningly "_So, do you end your days with me, or do you send them to their grave?_" on 'grave' he yanked and strangled the two helpless men.

Atem choked but managed to spit out "_Why make him lie to you, to save us?_" the murderer only rolled his eyes: why would he want love?

Yugi wept "_Angels of Music-_"

Timaeus advanced on him "_Past the point of no return-_"

"_For pity's sake, Yugi, say no!-_" Yami and Atem called out to him.

Yugi looked up at them "_-who deserves this?_-"

"_-the final threshold-_" Timaeus continued, grabbing Yugi's upper arm.

"_-Don't throw your life away for our sakes!_" the Pharaoh's begged.

Yugi looked at the man who was holding his arm "_-Why can't you choose mercy?_"

"_Their lives are now the prize which you must earn!_" Timaeus pressed.

Yami and Atem found tears in their eyes "_We fought so hard to free you ..._"

"_My Angels of Music,_" Yugi reached out, only for Timaeus to stop him.

"_-You've passed the point of no return._" Timaeus finished.

Yugi wrenched his arm out of his grip and glared angrily, and partly fearfully up at the criminal "You _deceived me. I gave my mind blindly!_" he shouted, panting, with tears dripping from his cheeks.

Timaeus raised an eyebrow "Blindly?" he questioned then just glared, his single eye burning a hole in Yugi's courage. He reached out and pulled Yugi up off the floor and into his face "You try my patience … make your choice!" he commanded, dropping the youth back to the floor.

Yugi lay there, staring at nothing as he thought of what to do, how to escape, how to save his angels … was there any other way than to just give in? He'd probably just hurt them anyway, but he's hate himself if he didn't suffer with them …

Yugi slumped as he came to a decision.

Timaeus watched impassive, yet amused as Yugi picked himself up, still not meeting anyone's eyes.

Yugi walked slowly over to Timaeus and put his hands on his waist.

Timaeus smirked, while Yami and Atem watched, helpless and horrified. The murderer gently patted Yugi's head and pulled him into his side "Good boy, now let's go somewhere more private shall we?" acting the part of a kind lover, when he clearly anything but.

Yugi just silently cried.

Yami growled "Yugi please don't'!"

Timaeus rolled his eyes "He made his choice, a bleeding heart like him would always offer himself before another." He patted Yugi's head again and turned to lead him away …

There was a flash of silver.

Timaeus cried out and slowly collapsed. Leaving Yugi standing alone, solemn and holding Timaeus's hidden knife. He's stabbed him in the back, quite literally, as the man had been distracted.

Yugi looked down at the hurt man shakily stepped away, his hand holding the knife shook violently and he dropped it as he backed away. Putting his hands over his face and gasping, crying out wordlessly in denial, before running away from his and to his angels.

Yugi ran over to his angels and slackened the ropes that held them near death's arms. Atem fell to his knees and coughed and panted loudly as he breathed in much needed air. Yami was similar, only Yugi caught him and lowered him, and nearly falling to pieces as they all hit the floor.

Atem leaned over and pulled them all into a comforting hug.

They were saved.

Timaeus growled and limped up, his stab wound was deep, but not fatal. "You little _bitch!_" he roared at Yugi, picking up his knife and charging.

Atem and Yami glared and quickly picked up their flame weapons, then fired.

Timaeus yelled in horror as he was aflame, he staggered backwards and fell onto the old chandelier spot. The damaged wood crumbled under his weight and the murderer found himself falling through the ceiling and down into the seats far below. He screamed …

Then there was silence.

* * *

Atem and Yami picked themselves and Yugi up and slowly made their way to the hole in the floor. Yugi glanced and saw the man still partly burning and quite obviously dead, he turned away into Atem's shoulder.

Atem held him back, staring solemnly down at his would be killer and long-time tormenter. Yami did the same and then sighed and turned away, Atem glanced at him then carefully lead Yugi away as the guards and managers approached the fallen.

* * *

The three survivors slowly wandered down the secret tunnels back to the main hall where everyone was gathered and was either; slightly panicked, partly confused or extremely worried.

Yugi had stopped crying and was just silently resigned. As were his lovers. But when they approached the main corridors they held back.

Yugi looked at  
them in confusion "W-what's wrong?" he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying and his eyes still slightly red.

The Pharaohs glanced hesitantly at the lighter corridor and then reluctantly stepped back into the shadows "You go on," Yami murmured, as they continued to retreat.

Atem took his hand "We … can't go back there. We belong here, in the shadows," he touched Yami's face gently "Where no one can see us."

Yugi blinked and then determinedly walked up to them and cupped their unmasks face "That shouldn't matter, you saved me. You rescued me before, and now he can't hurt anyone ever again, you're heroes," Yugi insisted.

Yugi smiled as their arms wound around him, and giggled silently as their lips simultaneously kissed his cheeks. Atem sighed sadly "Yugi … angel, can you really stay with us? With people who look like us?" he questioned, looking away and down sadly.

Yami pulled Yugi into a hug "Can you bare to be seen with us? Look what we did to our families, to that man, to Ishizu, to you!" he squeezed slightly and then let Yugi go. He took Atem's hand and whispered "This is what we do to people. This is what this," he touched his mask, but he meant under the mask "does to those we're close to …"

Yugi shook his head and touched his mask "_This haunted face holds no horror for me now,_" he sang softly, making the two look up in surprise "_It's through strangers eyes, that the true distortion lies,_" he finished, placing his hand over their held ones.

Atem flipped his hand to hold Yugi's and ran a finger over Yugi's ring. The youth saw the two men, once so confident and proud, they were so unsure now. Yugi didn't care what they looked like, but they did, they also wondered what it would do for Yugi's looks if he was seen with them …

Yugi hated that they felt that way, and he knew that there was only one way to prove to them once and for all that this was what he wanted. "_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?_" he sang softly, Yami and Atem bowed their heads and didn't answer. Yugi reached up and removed Yami's mask gently "_God give me courage to show you,_" he took off Atem's mask as well "Y_ou are not alone._" And he kissed him.

Atem gasped and took a step back in shock, but Yugi didn't let go of his neck. Atem's wide eyes slowly fluttered closed and his hands moved to Yugi's back, holding him while their lips moved together. Yugi's hands moved up to feel Atem's face, his fingers felt every line and pane, every scar and deformed twist …

When they parted, Atem's eyes were peaceful and he seemed to glow with contentment.

Yugi smiled and turned to Yami, who knew what was coming and took the little one into his arms in anticipation. Yugi kissed him too, feeling his face's flaws. But they weren't flaws anymore: they were perfect, they both were beautiful.

Yugi broke the kiss, panting and smiling at his two lovers. They were panting too, deliriously happy and on top of the world. Yugi was still in the circle of Yami's arms, and his smile widened as Atem's arms slid around him too. Yugi smiled, leaning into them both and sighing "I love you both, so much."

Yami and Atem smiled, their masks discarded on the floor, not fearing another's views of them. Yugi looked up at them with a sweet, cute an innocent smile.

Yami chuckled and Atem planted a quick peck to his forehead. They glanced at each other and sang "_Masquerade paper faces on parade. Masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you,_" their lullaby wasn't true anymore. They looked down at their little one and sang "_Yugi, we love you_," ending the song by leaning their heads against Yugi's.

Yugi sighed, relaxed and simply stood there, enjoying their holds …

Finally Yugi stepped out and took both of their hands, then took a step backwards towards the light, pulling at them lightly "_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime._"

"_Say the word and I will follow you …_" the Pharaohs continued, letting Yugi lead them closer to the lightened corridor.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning …_" Yugi encouraged, stopping an inch from the shadowy edge.

Yami and Atem looked over their shoulders at the dark, then simply picked up their masks and finished "_You alone can make our song take flight,_" the two mysterious figures passed from the shadows and into the light and loudly declared "_It's over now, the music of the night!_"

* * *

Everyone turned to the sound of the large doors opening. Yugi stood there with the Dark Pharaohs on each side of him, holding his hands. Their masks were off, but held in their other hands. The cast murmured at their scarred faces, finally knowing why they were masked.

Mai and Ishizu, Malik and Ryou all moved forwards and hugged Yugi, the boy broke away from the Pharaohs to hold them all. They were so happy that Yugi was safe.

Atem and Yami replaced their masks, to keep the others from becoming scared, just a quick glance of their faces was enough. They knew now, that was all that mattered. They nodded at Pegasus, Dartz, Mahad and Alister before Ishizu hobbled over and hugged them, thankful to them and happy for them.

Yugi smiled at them from the arms of friends and family. They returned the smile and then smiled again as Yugi returned to them. The sun passed over the horizons of the windows and everyone felt the lighter future as clearly as seeing it …

* * *

**Now you can guess what happens next! Maybe tell me in your review, but I think everything turns out fine. I'm stopping it there, no one is allowed to complain. I may have something added in the 100 theme challenge ... but apart from that: this is the END!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
